Ooh Baby
by angelofdarkness78
Summary: After a surprise visit from an old enemy, Max and Alec find themselves stuck with a baby. In the process of caring for their child, who knows what will happen? Especially if their baby has a mission of its own: to bring his parents together. MA COMPLETE
1. An Unexpected Visit

Disclaimer: Don't own any of it. Don't sue; all I have is about 10 bucks and a lot of beanie babies.

Summary: Set after Two. There's an unexpected visit from someone from Manticore, bringing a baby with them. They tell Max and Alec that the baby is theirs, created from both of their DNA so Max and Alec have to take care of the baby, and maybe it'll bring them together in the process. After all, who can resist an adorable baby with a mission of its own: to bring his parents together. MA

A/N: Zack died in AJBAC, he's not coming back. This fic isn't going to be incredulously long; it's just sort of a side thing from my other fics. Well, at least I'm saying it isn't going to be incredibly long, but knowing me, it's probably going to end up longer than I intended. (Stupid me for writing too many fics and getting in over my head.) Anyways, if you love MA, I have a few other fics you might like. Check out my profile and R&R.

* * *

Max shuffled around in her fridge looking for something to eat when she heard a click so she straightened up and tensed. Original Cindy was staying over at her lickety-boo's so it couldn't be her coming in. The door swung open and she dropped into a fighting stance, but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw Alec walk through the door.

"Could you not do that?" Max asked irritatedly. "There's something called knocking, you know."

"Ruins the element of surprise," Alec said, shutting the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded, with one hand on her hip. "Don't you have someone else to 'grace' with your presence?"

"No one appreciates me more than you do, so I figured I'd come over here," he said sarcastically. He became a little more serious. "How's Joshua? You know, with the whole thing that happened to Isaac."

"He's down, but he's been coming out of his shell a little more the past few days," Max said.

Alec nodded. "Wonder how many psycho transgenics are on the loose."

"I don't know, but let's hope they keep a low profile," Max answered. She sighed. "Since you're obviously not going to leave anytime soon, coffee?"

Alec grinned. "I never knew you'd give in so easily. Sure."

She turned around and started putting the coffee into the coffee maker and then poured water in it, turning on the coffee maker before facing Alec again.

"Logan sending you on any of his save-the-world missions anytime soon?" he asked her.

Max cocked an eyebrow. "You want to come?"

He shrugged. "I'm bored."

Max rolled her eyes. "You're always bored."

"The one good thing about Manticore is that they at least gave us something to do. I crave action," he said. "Hey, I can be James Bond and you can be my lady friend." He winked at her. "How 'bout it?"

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I'm not going to sleep with you!"

Alec grinned. "I never said anything about that. Kind of interesting that you'd think about that first though. Well, I think I can work that into my schedule."

She swatted his arm and he moved away laughing.

"Just an idea Maxie, don't get all excited," he said.

"Can you ever stay quiet for more than 10 seconds?" she asked him.

Alec smirked. "Depends on what activity I'm doing." That earned him another smack.

"Grow up," Max said.

"Why would I want to when I could be young forever?" Alec asked, and Max stuck her tongue out at him.

"And you're the one who's telling me to grow up," he said sardonically.

Whatever her reply may have been was cut off when there was a knock at the door.

They looked at each other, wondering who would come over so late at night.

"Can't be Logan. He'd just page and besides, he knows better than to come for some late night loving when it would kill him," Alec said. She hit him for a third time before she went to answer the door.

"Who is it?" Max called out.

"Open the door," a voice said, and Max's and Alec's blood ran cold. They'd recognize that voice anywhere.

Max swung the door open and hissed, "How the hell did you find out where I live?" before her gaze fell on a small bundle in his arms.

"Babysitting for a friend?" she asked him as he walked in.

"Never knew you were such a kid-loving person Deck," Alec said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Could've fooled me."

"Look, I need to talk to you," Lydecker said, moving towards the couch.

"Who said we wanted to talk to you?" Max asked. "And if it's asking us to relieve you of your nanny duties, the answer's no."

"Look, I need both of you to sit down and listen to me very carefully," Lydecker said. His voice left no room for argument, and even after all these years they found that they did as they were told.

Max and Alec sat down in a couch across from where he was sitting in an armchair. Alec tried to scooch closer to Max but she sat at the opposite end.

"I need you to take him, I can't protect him anymore," Lydecker said. "White nearly ran me off the road a month ago but thankfully I got out before my car swam with the fish."

"Pity," Max said. "I knew I shouldn't've got my hopes up."

He ignored her comment. "I've taken care of him for as long as I could, but now I can't do that anymore. It's not safe to keep him with me."

"Wait, are you suggesting that we take him?" Alec asked incredulously. "You want us to take care of someone's random baby that they abandoned?"

"The baby wasn't abandoned, the parents never knew about it," Lydecker said.

"How can that be? I mean, last time I checked, you kinda had to jump in the sack to have a baby," Max said.

Lydecker shook his head. "It's not an ordinary. Don't you get it? It's a transgenic baby. _Your _transgenic baby. Your DNA was mixed together and created this baby. You two were a perfect match for each other. That's why when you guys didn't listen to instructions and participate in the breeding program, Renfro created a baby in a less natural way."

Alec's mouth dropped open in shock and Max's eyes basically popped out of her head.

"You're shitting us," Alec finally said. "There's no fricking way that could be our kid."

Lydecker pulled down the blanket a little and both Max and Alec could clearly see the dark hair that was Max's and the hazel eyes that were unmistakably Alec's.

"Is this some kind of tactic to drive us insane?" Max asked. "Because, let me tell you, it's working."

Lydecker sighed. "Look, I'm not trying to trick you. This _is _your baby. It even has a barcode on the back of its neck." He turned the baby boy around and they saw a barcode. "He's a second generation X5. Designation 946."

"452 and 494 together," Max said. She shook her head. "Wait, first of all, how did you find out where I live?"

"Tracked you by the Red implant in your head," Lydecker said and she groaned.

"Great. Before I just thought this bitch was bad because it was a metal insect stuck in the back of my head that made my seizures worse, but now you can always find me with it," she said.

"Why were you taking care of our, uh, our… of the baby?" Alec asked, finding it hard to call it their child. "And why was Renfro so bent on having us produce a baby?"

"As to Renfro's reasons, I have no idea. She seemed to know something I didn't. For example, she died to save Max right?" Lydecker said.

"Yeah," Max said. "She told me to find Sandeman. Whoever that is. Someone told us he was the creator of Manticore."

"I don't know who created Manticore. There must have been something else going on that I didn't know about because I found an I.D. that belonged to Renfro. It was for a company that didn't exist," Lydecker said.

"Well that's weird," Alec said.

"Anyways, I found out about 946 when I was going through the database," Lydecker explained. He was being held at another facility so I got him from there. It hasn't been easy, you know, taking care of him."

"Why do you care so much anyways?" Max asked, looking at the baby who was wide awake and watching her.

Lydecker bent his head forward. "I told you that you were inspired by my wife. This baby is yours and in some way, is like her too. I couldn't let it fall into the wrong hands."

"Max was inspired by your wife?" Alec asked, looking at her. "Okaay. Creepy much?"

"You have to take of it now, I've done all that I can," Lydecker said, putting the baby in Alec's arms, taking him by surprise. He stood up to leave but Max caught his arm.

"Hey! You can't just drop in and leave a baby with us! What are we supposed to do with it?"

Lydecker looked at her like she had grown two heads. "You're the parents. How am I supposed to know?"

Before she could utter another word he had left, and Max and Alec looked at each other hopelessly.

"Uh, so. Hey kid. Do you like to eat pizza and beer?" Alec asked it and Max groaned.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked that! It was just an idea that popped into my head and I had to get it out and see if you guys liked it. Please review and give me some feedback. Should I continue?

Also, if you like MA, check out my other fics. Plz R&R and tell me if this is any good. Luv ya'll, aod78


	2. Baby Jack

A/N: I'm so happy you guys like this so far! BTW, if you love MA plz check out "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell" and "What's In A Name" (The latter's an Alec standalone)

Guess what guys? It was my 13th birthday a few days ago! Hehehe. Bring on the teenage years.

* * *

Max and Alec woke for the second time in the past few hours.

Alec groaned. "You're the one with the shark DNA. You go get him."

"I haven't slept for the past few days. This is my catch-up day. You go get him," Max said.

Alec had slept over the night before after agreeing that they would sort things out in the morning. It was the first time that Max thought they had ever agreed on something. Unfortunately for them, it seemed that the baby took more after Max in the sleeping respect, and had woken both of them up at an inhuman time of the morning.

The baby's incessant wailing grew louder and Max groaned before she got up.

"All right, little baby, don't cry," Max said, picking him up from the makeshift bed they had made him out of blankets.

"You know we're going to have to name him," Alec said. "We can't keep calling him 'the baby'." He thought for a moment and brightened up. "Hey, how about – "

"Don't even think about it. We are not naming him Alec Jr. No way," Max said, rocking him slightly.

"Fine," Alec mumbled. "Do you want to name him after one of your brothers?"

Max felt a shock go through her as he said that. She looked at him and could see the sincerity in his face; he wasn't joking. It touched her that he might ask something like that, think about her feelings and what she might want too.

She kept rocking the baby, muttering nonsensical words as she thought.

"I don't know," she finally replied. "I was thinking on Ben, but then again, that might be a little creepy."

His cringe told her the truth. He'd rather not have his son named Ben, it would be eerie and even Max could understand that.

"Is Jack alright with you?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Alec replied. "He's the brother that had… you know, really bad seizures right?"

Max nodded. _Understatement of the year. _

Alec stood up, seeing as he wouldn't be able to fall asleep anytime soon. He walked up to her and gingerly took Jack from her arms.

"You can go to sleep, you look exhausted," Alec said and she grinned.

"Why Alec, are you actually concerned for me?" she asked and he looked flustered.

"I'm not, I just thought maybe if you got some sleep you'd be less bitchy in the morning," he said, trying to cover up and again Max felt a warm feeling go through her.

"Thanks," she said sincerely. She started walking towards her bedroom but stopped as something occurred to her.

"You know, I think this is the first civilized conversation we've had so far," she said to him.

"Yeah, I guess so." Alec smirked. "You know, I like it better when you're tired. You don't have enough energy to – "

He was cut off when he felt a smack on his head and he saw Max beside him, smiling sweetly.

"Don't want to break my good habit," she said, before returning to her bedroom.

Alec looked at Jack observantly. "No horns. Who knows? Maybe you won't turn out as mean as your mommy."

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepyhead, we've got work," Max said, putting a plate of something he couldn't identify under his nose. He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" he asked her and Max looked at it.

"Maybe I cooked it too long," she muttered. She held Jack in one arm so she put the plate down on an end table. "Get your ass off the couch and get dressed. We're going to be late, and I still haven't figured out what to do about Jack. He's already had his breakfast, by the way."

Alec looked at her in horror. "You didn't give him whatever the hell is on that plate, did you? My God, he might be poisoned."

Max rolled her eyes. "He had milk, dumbass. Now get moving. After work, we need to go shopping for baby stuff."

"Are we going to make some kind of schedule for who has to watch him or something? Because, I can't have a baby when I'm supposed to be single and loving it. It'll cramp my style."

Max glared at him. "You'll have no lady friends over when Jack's there. Understood?"

Alec gave her a salute. "Yes ma'am."

"Good. Hurry up or we'll be late. I already had my shower, you can have a quick one," she said, moving around with Jack.

Alec went into the bathroom, discarded his clothes and got into the shower. As soon as he turned it on he groaned.

"I knew she would use up all the hot water."

* * *

Max and Alec walked into Jam Pony, bickering as usual. Alec held Jack in one arm as Max searched through the bag of baby stuff that Lydecker had left with him.

"Max, it stinks," Alec whined. "Hurry up."

"Hold on," she said as she searched for a diaper.

"Jesus, this smells even worse than that concoction from this morning," Alec said. "I think I'm gonna puke."

"Grow up," she said, and she fished out a diaper. "Here. Go change him."

Alec shoved the diaper away. "No. You change him." She put her hands on her hips and glared. Alec sighed.

"Alright, alright. I'll change him," he said, taking the diaper from her. He was about to walk towards the bathroom before they both noticed that everyone had stopped moving and was watching them intently.

"What are you guys looking at?" Max said in a harsh tone. "Get moving! Bip bip bip!"

People started moving again, muttering to each other and casting glances their way.

"Max and Alec with a baby?" they heard one messenger whisper.

"It's unreal," another said.

Some of the girls looked just about ready to cry.

"He has a kid. Oh my God, he has a kid," they were saying.

Normal wasn't moving a fraction, and for a second Max wondered whether he'd had a heart attack. They walked up to him and Max waved a hand in front of his face.

"Normal? You in there?" she asked. He didn't even blink.

"Normal," Alec said. "Hey. You, uh, you okay?"

Normal snapped out of his stupor. "You and Missy Miss. You and… oh God." He couldn't even form the words.

Alec was starting to get uncomfortable and Max smirked at him.

"Seems like Normal's more hung up on you than I thought," she said, grinning wickedly.

"You two have a… a…" Normal started.

"A baby," Max said. "Yes Normal, we do. Get over it."

"And you said he wasn't your boy," Cindy said, coming up to them with Sketchy.

"You did it with Max?" Sketchy asked, looking at Alec like he was a hero. "You da man!"

Alec grinned and put an arm across Max's shoulders. "Oh, I only had to tame her down first. She's a kitten. Isn't that right honey?"

Max made a biting motion towards his hand and he quickly backed off.

"I'll just go change his diaper," he said, rushing off to leave Max to explain things.

"I always knew you would get it with hot boy," Cindy said. "And that boo's adorable face. He's gonna be a charmer like his daddy."

"Not if I can help it," Max muttered.

"How are you and Golden Boy going to raise a baby?" Normal asked. "Oh, this is a tragic situation indeed. This is all your fault Missy Miss."

"It takes two to tango," Max shot at him and he shut up for a moment.

"You never told us you were pregnant," Sketchy said. "I never saw you start to show."

Max was at loss for words until Cindy saved her.

"She was probably pregnant before she left for her heart transplant and had it during her time away, fool," Cindy said. She sensed that Max had never been pregnant. For one thing, she was sure Max would have told her and for the second, she was fairly sure she never did anything with Alec.

"Oh," Sketchy said. "Cool."

* * *

Alec scrunched his face up as he undid Jack's messy diaper.

"What on earth have you been eating?" Alec asked as he threw it into a garbage can. He cleaned him up then put the new diaper under him.

"How does this work?" he asked himself, frustrated.

_Lydecker would be laughing his head off. A genetically engineered killing machine, not knowing how to change a diaper._

Unfortunately for Alec, he wasn't paying attention to Jack's screwed up, concentrated face, until he heard a hissing sound.

He groaned as Jack giggled at his masterpiece on Alec's sweater. Alec pulled it off to reveal a shirt underneath.

He sighed and randomly started to pull the tabs this way and that. He smiled when he was finished.

"That was no big deal," he said to himself again. "See. I could do it," he said to Jack.

He stopped as something struck him. _I'm losing it; I'm talking to a baby._

That was when Jack decided to start crying.

* * *

"Max!" Alec called frantically, ignoring the looks of the other messengers.

"What did you do now?" Max asked, walking up to him and a crying Jack.

"He won't stop crying. I don't know what I did wrong!" Alec said. He looked so lost that Max had to hold in her laughter as she knew that he would be offended by it.

She walked back into the bathroom with Jack, Alec at her heels.

"You do realize this is a men's bathroom," he said.

"Hey buddy, get out of here," Max said to a man who was doing his duty.

He looked up in surprise and left quickly. Max took off Jack's pants and this time she couldn't help it. She burst out laughing hysterically.

"What?" Alec asked crossly.

Max undid the diaper and turned it around.

"You did it backwards, Alec," she said, fixing it. Jack stopped crying immediately.

"How was I supposed to know?" he asked incredulously. "They didn't exactly teach us Babies 101 back at Manticore. We were trained to become assassins, not daddies."

"Keep your voice down," Max scolded. She picked Jack up. "Did your dumb daddy put your diaper on wrong?"

"Hey!" he said indignantly. "At least I tried."

"You did," she conceded. Jack reached out between Max and Alec and poked Alec in the eye.

"Ow!" Alec yelled. He looked at Jack with one eye. "I know I messed up your diaper, but that's not fair."

Max laughed and put Jack down on the floor, and then she got a paper towel and took Alec's hand away from his eye. It was bloodshot.

"Poor baby," she said, dabbing at it. He caught her arm and their eyes locked. Their heads moved forward ever so slowly.

Jack gurgled on the floor, as if he had intentionally poked his dad so that this would happen. He watched with his hands clasped together.

The door to the bathroom swung open and Sketchy walked in. Seeing Max and Alec so close, he turned around muttering, "Sorry guys."

The moment was broken and they pulled back, both looking flushed. Jack sighed, looking unhappy.

"Come on honey," Max said, going straight into the mother mode and picking him up from the ground. Jack's hand reached out toward Alec again but he grinned and moved away. The look on Jack's face made it seem like he was thinking, "Damn."

"Daddy needs his eyes to check out all the ladies out there," Alec said. At his comment Max frowned and deliberately walked towards him so that Jack could poke Alec's other eye. He cried out and Max smiled, looking at her son.

"Good boy," she said, walking out.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked this. More evil baby action coming up resulting in MA moments. LOL Kids are evil beings. Please review and give me feedback!

For everyone waiting for an update of my other MA story, it'll come soon but please bear with me as I have major computer problems. :)

Millions of hugs and kisses to my wonderful reviewers –

Lotamoxie – Thanks!

elle6778 – Thanks! The baby's going to raise many problems, except it's going to be because he's gonna cause them. LOL

Angel Of Darkness231 – Thanks!

w1cked angel – Thanks! LOL Glad so many people love that line, I've had about 10 comments on it! LOL Alec shirtless. Yum. LOL

ontheDL – Thanks!

meri24 – Thanks!

shygirl1 – Thanks!

Jen – Thanks!

Alana84 – Thanks!

4eva Jensen – Thanks!

AmyLynn – Thanks!

Loisen – Thanks! Yes, you're right. Normally the next generation doesn't have a barcode, but remember Gem's baby was conceived traditionally. Max and Alec's baby was created, thus Renfro encoded a barcode into its genes in order to keep track of him. I hope this answers your question:)

LucreziaNoin86 – Thanks!

L80bug – Thanks!

Roxy – Thanks!

Lin – Thanks!

Born to Fire – Thanks! BTW, love your penname. LOL

darkangel494 – Thanks!

mel11 – Thanks!

Katydid49659 – Thanks! BTW, love your story. You've got such a great sense of humour!

feenian – Thanks! LOL If Alec did try to feed Jack pizza and beer, and Max had caught him, I don't even want to think about what she'd do.


	3. Big Baby Logan

A/N: Please check out "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell". It's MA and I'm sure you'll like it. Please review and give me feedback everyone!

* * *

Max and Alec had convinced Normal to let them take Jack with them on their runs, but it was sort of hard carrying Jack around in a little seat attached to their backs like a knap-sack. Jack, on the other hand, was having the time of his life. He clapped his hands and gurgled with delight as he took rides with his parents, sometimes pulling on their hair. Luckily for Max and Alec, every time they delivered a package, the person took one look at Jack, crooned, and gave them each a nice tip.

The next obstacle they had to overcome was…

Max's pager erupted into its familiar song and Max didn't even have to check it to know who it was. She had been dreading this encounter ever since Lydecker left Jack with them. Alec, however, was looking forward to it. He couldn't wait to see his expression when they told him.

"Don't look so happy or I'll get Jack to poke your eyes again," Max warned and his grin quickly disappeared. He looked over at his son a little fearfully and saw that Jack had an evil little grin on his face, so much like the one Alec usually wore.

_Except I don't go around poking people's eyes out, _he thought. They were still a little bloodshot from that morning.

Max and Alec returned to Jam Pony to return their bikes for the day and said goodbye to an almost comatose Normal, who just stared at them blankly. Max sighed as her pager beeped again.

"Let's go," she said to Alec.

* * *

Logan sat at his computer desk sorting through some files when he heard Max's voice.

"Alec, would you grow up?" she said irritably. "Hold him while I find a diaper."

"Why do I have to hold him?" Alec asked. "And how many times does he have to poop a day anyway? He's like a fricking pooping machine."

"Alec!" Max yelled exasperatedly.

"Alright, fine. Just hurry up though, huh? And you change him this time. Let's see if you get peed on," he said.

Jack's hazel eyes filled with tears as he squirmed to show he was uncomfortable and Alec's eyes widened in horror.

"I need to buy ear plugs," he said, before Jack let out an ear-splitting wail and started crying.

"Max, what's going on?" Logan asked, stopping short as soon as he saw the trio. The shuffling Max, the cringing Alec, and the crying…

"Babysitting?" Logan asked. "Whose kid is it?"

The look on Max's face was priceless, and if Alec wasn't holding a shrieking baby, he would have laughed his head off.

"See Logan, that's the thing," Max said carefully, finally pulling out a diaper and shoving it at Alec with a glare that stopped him from protesting. "We're not exactly babysitting."

"Then what are you doing, exactly?" Logan asked. Alec snorted as he walked toward the bathroom with Jack.

_This guy is so thick._

"See, uh Logan, Jack is… ours," Max said. Logan's face was filled with puzzlement.

"Jack's my kid?" he asked and Max stared at him in disbelief. Alec, still being able to hear them from the bathroom, convulsed with silent laughter as he took off Jack's old diaper. Luckily Alec caught the concentrated look on Jack's face this time and quickly yanked one of Logan's towels off a hook to soak up the spray. Jack started gurgling with laughter after that, seeing his father frantically trying to remember how to do up a diaper.

"No Logan," Max said. "Ours as in mine and Alec's. Together." She saw the look on his face and added hastily, "We didn't have it the natural way, Logan. Me and Alec never… you know."

Successfully finishing the task of putting Jack's diaper on, Alec picked him up and decided to stir things up.

"Oh, come on honey. We don't have to lie," he said with a cheeky grin, and Max glared at him promising payback.

"Lydecker just showed up last night at my apartment with a baby he said was ours by mixing our DNA," Max explained. Seeing as Logan hadn't said anything yet, she asked, "Logan?"

"Let me get this straight," Logan said after a moment. "Lydecker showed up at your apartment with a kid. And the baby's yours and… Alec's. It was created by mixing your DNA so it's your transgenic baby."

"Got it in one, Sherlock," Alec said.

They both watched as Logan's shocked face changed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fainted.

"Heheh. Well, that was an interesting development I hadn't counted on. I've only thought about the ones where he chases me around with a club, throws me out of one of his big windows, or gets one of his Eyes Only operatives to assassinate me," Alec commented and Max shot him a dirty look, moving to lift Logan up and move him to the couch.

"Hey Jack, look at the funny guy who fainted," Alec said to his son. Alec pointed a finger towards Logan and Jack followed his gaze. The baby then burst out in a high-pitched gurgling sound that Alec took as laughter.

"He's the big Eyes Only who wants to save the world," he explained to Jack, and Jack stuck out his little baby tongue.

"Hey Max," Alec called to her. "Our kid's smart. He knows an idiot when he sees one."

Max shot him another glare as she went to the kitchen to get Logan some water.

"Then he should be able to see the one whose currently holding him," she shot at him.

"Yeah," Alec said laughing. "He probably c – " He stopped short. "Wait, that's me."

Jack smacked his pudgy hands over his eyes shaking his little head.

"Max, how old do you think he is anyway?" Alec asked. "Lydecker never told us."

"I don't know," Max answered, coming back with a glass of water in her hand. "Maybe around 5 months. He should be walking soon. Back at Manticore everyone started walking in around 6 months."

Logan was starting to come to.

"Max… Alec… Baby," he mumbled.

"Yeah, that's right," Alec said, not able to resist another trick on Logan. "Max never told you she was pregnant after the whole breeding thing? Well, don't blame her. We had to follow orders or PMSing Renfro would have put us through hell."

That knocked Logan right out again.

Max stood up and took Jack from Alec's arms, and then as soon as she had him secured properly in her hold, she punched Alec in the gut.

"Ma-ax!" he gasped as he doubled over. "That wasn't fair."

"Logan," Max said, slapping his cheek lightly to wake him up. She stared in incredulity when she heard him start snoring.

"Guess Logan's sleepy from all the world-saving he's done lately," Alec remarked, finally catching his breath and standing up straight.

"Well, we can't do anything else right now," Max said, going into Logan's room and bringing back a blanket to cover him.

"Hey Max, look!" Alec laughed, his voice bordering on hysterics.

Logan was curled up on the couch, sucking his thumb just like a newborn baby. Even Max had to frown at that.

"Hey Jack. This big baby's even less mature than you," Alec said.

Max had nothing to say to that.

"Come on," she said to Alec. "We have to stop by Joshua's. I want to make sure he's okay and I need to bring him some food."

"Guess what Jack?" Alec said, taking him from Max's arms. He rather liked holding him, it filled him with a sense of pride.

_When he's not crapping everywhere, of course._

"We're going to see the big dog-man next. He may look a little scary, but he's not going to hurt you. And besides, you have my genes and especially your mommy's. I bet you could kick ass," Alec said, lifting Jack high into the air. He gave his son a kiss on the forehead and a small smile made its way onto Max's face. She had never figured Alec could be a father, but it was evident that despite the diaper changing and all the complicated stuff, he was a natural at it. And seeing them together, father and son, warmed her heart.

"Let's go. I bet Josh will be happy to see him," Max said. Taking one lastlook to chuckle at Logan's despondent figure, he followed Max out the door.

* * *

"Joshua? Where are you?" Max called out when they entered the run down house that used to belong to their creator, Sandeman.

"I'm here, little fella," Joshua said, coming out from the living room with a book in his hand. "Hi, medium fella." He saw Jack in Alec's arms and pointed. "Tiniest fella."

Max grinned. "Yeah Joshua."

"Baby," Joshua said.

"Little fella and medium fella's baby, Josh," Alec said.

"Your baby?" Joshua said. His big dog face widened in a smile when as he looked at Jack. "Um… he's cupe."

"Cute, Joshua, the word's cute," Max corrected.

"Cute," Joshua said. "Where… where tiniest fella come from?" He looked at Max's stomach. "Never saw baby."

"He was created from our DNA at Manticore," Max explained. "Lydecker brought him to us."

"Lydecker?" Joshua asked with a growl of dislike and they nodded.

"Do you want to hold Jack, Joshua?" Max asked.

"Uh Max?" Alec said. It wasn't that he didn't trust the big guy, he knew he wouldn't hurt Jack. But Joshua sometimes didn't know his own strength.

"It's okay Alec," Max said.

"Don't want to hurt tiniest fella," Joshua said. He showed them his fingers and put them a little bit apart. "So small."

"You'll be fine," Max said. Alec went up and placed Jack gently in Joshua's arms, and Joshua took Jack carefully, as if he were the most fragile thing in the world.

"Joshua like Jack," he said. It was a rather comical sight really. The giant dog-man holding small baby Jack.

Jack looked up at Joshua with an interested look on his face, but soon he scrunched up his face.

"Something smells weird," Joshua commented and Alec groaned.

"That's got to be what? The 3rd or fourth time today?" he asked.

Jack started crying and Joshua looked agitated. "Baby don't like me. Crying."

Max took him from Joshua and headed to the bathroom with a diaper in hand.

"Don't worry about it, Josh, it's nothing personal. He just poops a lot," Alec said.

"Oh," Joshua said.

Alec heard Max groan and went into the bathroom to see Jack giggling at a spot on Max's shirt.

"Now you know how I feel," was all he said.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked that. More evil baby action resulting in MA moments coming up. Please review and give me feedback!

Thanks to my fantastic reviewers –

feenian – Thanks!

lily94 – Thanks!

w1cked angel – Thanks! LOL I already know the problems of teenhood. I've had a boyfriend since age 9. (Yeah, I know, weird.) Anyways, he's not my boyfriend anymore. Life's a lot easier when you're going solo.

shygirl1 – Thanks!

JeNsEnS wifey ChAdZ lover – Thanks!

ontheDL – Thanks! Little Jack is going to make some more schemes as the chapters go on.

Roxy – Thanks!

GiRl MaGe – Thanks!

aku-neko – Thanks! Jack is around 5 months and I figured since Jack was created by both Max and Alec, that would be _adding_ their DNA together. So I added their designations to make 946.

lex2u – Thanks!

AngelKougaeri – Thanks! LOL It's so unfair, babies get away with everything.

Alana84 – Thanks! Poor Normal, huh? LOL

Gamegirl452 – Thanks!

Crazy4Cocopuffs – Thanks! LOL Love your penname.

cherrygirl1987 – Thanks!

meri24 – Thanks!

ellenemi – Thanks!

Tarzo – Thanks!

Loisen – Thanks! This takes place a little after Two.

AmyLynn – Thanks!

Danielle – Thanks! If you like this so far and like MA stories, you should check out "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell". It's written pretty well I think. :)

Ro – Thanks!

Iridescent Twilight – Thanks! LOL An auntie 5 times over? Holy. I feel for you. I'm an only child so I'll never be an aunt. (sniff sniff) LOL

Angel Of Darkness231 – Thanks! LOL Yup, I'm sure I'm that young. I was born in '92. I just have a super big vocabulary and a big brain with lots of imagination. LOL Baby Jack's going to be causing some trouble for his poor parents.

Vkitty – Thanks!

L80bug – Thanks!

mel11 – Thanks!

LucreziaNoin86 – Thanks!

jracklesfan77 – Thanks!

Thank you to everyone and please give me feedback! Also, if you love MA, please check out "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell". Kisses, aod78


	4. Shopping Spree

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. I haven't been feeling well recently. I hope you like this chapter! Please give me some feedback! And if you have the time, please check out my other stories. I have lots of MAs.

* * *

Max and Alec walked along the aisles of a department store, pulling things from shelves and putting them in a cart. Unfortunately, every time they turned their heads, Jack would reach down and try to open everything, or throw it on the floor.

Max sighed as she leaned down to pick baby powder off the floor. Jack giggled and threw a blanket on top of her as she rose.

"Alright kiddo, that's enough," Alec said, immobilizing his hands. Max huffed and put everything back in the cart.

"He gets all that bad behaviour from you, you know," she pointed out. Both Alec and Jack put on twin grins and Alec said, "The better to drive you nuts my dear."

Max rolled her eyes as they came to a diaper section. Alec practically lunged at the shelves and started throwing dozens of different types into the cart. He caught Max's raised eyebrow and shrugged.

"We need as many of these as we can get, considering the number of times he goes to the bathroom."

Max rolled her eyes once more and looked at Jack.

"Your daddy's an idiot," she told him. Jack just smiled adorably, and he looked so much like Alec that Max's heart warmed again.

_Maybe Alec's an idiot, but he sure is a cute one, _she thought as they continued down the aisle. She stopped as soon as she registered her own thought and Alec, who was behind her, bumped into her.

"What's up Max?" he asked quizzically.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, refusing to look at him.

_I'm going nuts, _she thought to herself. _That's it. I'm going nuts. There's no other way I could have thought that._

She risked a glance at Alec and found him playing with Jack. His face was lit up and he looked so… happy. She found that she liked watching him and Jack together. It made her feel warm inside, and on some level, she was happy that Lydecker had brought Jack to them. Now she felt that at last she had a place somewhere that she belonged to. And she liked the fact that Jack was dependant on her and Alec. She had someone who needed her to be there, and she liked feeling needed.

"Max?" Alec asked with a frown on his face. She was staring at them with a soft smile on her face, but her eyes were slightly unfocused.

_She's been acting really odd today, _Alec thought.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered, shaking her head. "I'm fine. Let's get the rest of the stuff."

* * *

They spent about another hour and a half in the department store, picking out things and putting them back. It took Max all of 15 minutes to get Alec and Jack out of the toy area, and it took Alec 20 minutes to get Max to agree on the colour of Jack's clothes.

"Why do we have to get blue? It's so stereotypical. Girls get pink and guys get blue," she argued.

"Max, does it _really _matter?" Alec said exasperatedly.

"Let's get green then," she concluded. "This dark green one will go great with your eyes." She froze. "I mean, Jack's eyes."

Alec just grinned at her and said nothing.

She shrugged awkwardly and pushed the overloaded cart to the cashier.

"Hi," the girl said pleasantly. She looked first at Max, then at Alec, and then finally her eyes landed on Jack who was chewing on one of the toys.

"Oh, your son's so cute!" she said.

Max smiled. It was a little strange for someone to refer to Jack as "their" son, but it was true. Though it never really hit home until that moment that Jack was theirs. Hers _and _Alec's.

_I just got to get used to it, that's all._

The girl rang up their purchases and Max paid with cash that she had acquired from a heist the week before. Then she and Alec took the bags and walked out the door, Jack sitting on top of one of the bags Alec was holding. They stopped outside and Max unfolded a stroller they had bought and put Jack in it. To their surprise, he promptly fell asleep.

"Freedom," Alec said. "No pooping or crying."

"Oh come on, Alec," Max said. "I bet you were the same way when you were a baby. Like father like son."

"Whatever," Alec said. "Who's he going to stay with? We can't keep bringing him from my place to yours every other day, so what are we going to do?"

"I guess he could stay at your place since it's bigger," Max said slowly.

"You can stay over if you want," Alec suggested. "I have a guest room. That way you could be with him too."

"That sounds good," she said, agreeing. "Let's just stop over at my place to get some of my stuff."

"Who knows Maxie?" Alec said. "Maybe you'll keep me warm at night." He wiggled his eyebrows at her and her cheeks flushed.

"As if," she said, and she punched his shoulder, but not with as much force as she intended.

"Well, don't parents traditionally sleep together?" he asked.

"Don't parents usually have to jump in the sack to have a baby in the first place?" she countered.

He grinned slowly. "Point taken."

Jack opened one of his eyes slightly to peek at his parents. He watched them flirt for a moment, then with a quiet giggle to himself, he shut his eye again.

* * *

They stopped off at Max's apartment and she quickly threw some clothes and necessities into a bag, wrote a note to Cindy, and then they were off again. By the time they reached Alec's apartment, Max was exhausted from the day's events. Alec, it seemed, was even worse off than her.

"I'm pooped," he said as he closed the door. He smirked. "No pun intended."

"Very funny," Max said. She stretched, her shirt lifting a little as she did so. "Mind if I take a shower?"

"Go ahead," Alec said. "I'll watch Jack."

She walked into the bathroom and shut it. A moment later Alec heard water being run.

"You hungry?" he asked Jack. Jack nodded.

"Well, let's see what kind of food your mommy bought," Alec said, digging into a few of the bags. He pulled out some baby food and crackers.

"What the hell is this?" Alec said. "This looks worse than the crap they fed us at Manticore." He looked at the closed bathroom door then to the kitchen.

"If you don't tell your mommy, I'll give you some real food," Alec said. "So how about that pizza and beer?"

Jack gurgled and Alec shook his head. "Better not. Max will kill me. And what the hell is wrong with me? I'm talking to a baby." He looked back at the baby food in his hand. "Oh well. Here."

He opened it then passed it to Jack. He went into the kitchen and then came back with a spoon in his hand. Jack took it then put it in the jar.

"Don't make a mess. I don't need goopy stuff on my ceiling," Alec said. "Just eat; I'm going to make myself a sandwich." He went back into the kitchen and Jack put the food down. Checking to see that his dad was still in the kitchen, he crawled to the bathroom as fast as he could. He sat down in front of the door and reached up, but the door knob was still too far for him. He crouched on his unstable feet then jumped up, managing to turn the door knob. The door opened slightly and Jack smiled to himself and sat down, waiting for his father to come.

He only had to wait a minute before Alec appeared.

"I told you to stay put, Jack," he said. He picked him up and then noticed the open door. Unable to help himself, he peeked in. Jack gurgled and Alec, after a moment of looking, shut the door.

"Don't tell mommy about that or you're never going to see me again," he said to Jack as they went back to the living room.

* * *

Max stepped out from the bathroom fully dressed then went to the living room where she spotted Alec lying on the ground with Jack, playing with the toys. Or more correctly, Alec was fiddling with the toys and Jack was burping a lot, his stomach bigger than usual. Next to him was an empty jar of food and Max groaned.

"Alec, how much did you feed him?" she asked as she walked over.

Alec looked up and the Cheshire grin on his face made her uneasy. "Hey Max. Have a nice shower?"

She narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "What did you do?"

He put on an innocent look. "Nothing."

"Right," she said skeptically. As she neared them Jack got an idea, and as she got closer he threw out a stuffed animal. She yelped as she tripped over it and landed hard on Alec. He groaned at the hard impact.

"Well, this is interesting, isn't it Maxie?" he said from under her.

She tried to roll off but her hair had gotten caught in the buttons of Alec's shirt. She grunted in frustration.

"Take your shirt off," she ordered. She saw the corners of his lips start to turn up and put her hand out to stop him.

"Don't even think about saying anything, just do it," she said. He complied and she quickly untangled the strands of hair that had gotten caught. She rubbed her head and stared at him.

"You can get off me now," he said cheekily. He tilted his head to the side. "On second thought, I don't mind if you stay."

Her face was right above his and her mind flashed back to the time in the bathroom at Jam Pony. Her cheeks started to redden at the memory. Alec moved his head up as if to kiss her when they heard a strange sound.

Max quickly got off and saw Jack who was a little green in the face. He had tried to hold it in as long as he could, but there was only so much a baby could take.

Alec saw the mess on the floor and groaned loudly.

"Great. Just great. He got puke all over the carpet."

* * *

A/N: LOL Evil baby. I hope you guys liked this! Please review and give me feedback! Check out my other stories too!

Thanks ever so much to my fantastic reviewers –

elle6778 – Thanks! I'm so glad you're back! Now the Dark Angel world can finally be at peace! LOL More evil baby action coming up. LOL Unfortunately because Jack is Alec's and Max's kid, it means he's very creative. They better watch out.

4eva Jensen – Thanks!

cherrygirl1987 – Thanks!

L80bug – Thanks!

Crazy4Cocopuffs – Thanks! About what's up with Logan, I dunno. He's weird like that. LOL Probably needs an escape from the world for awhile.

willow98002 – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer. And Logan's going to do plenty of embarrassing things, don't worry. (grins)

messymissy – Thanks! Jack's definitely setting Max and Alec up on purpose. It's his little mission. LOL

a reader – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

Alana84 – Thanks!

Gamegirl452 – Thanks!

Born To Fire – Thanks!

feenian – Thanks! Sorry this update wasn't as fast; I wasn't feeling well. :)

Iridescent Twilight – Thanks! I know what you mean when you say that little kids are terrors sometimes. Even though I'm an only child, I've helped my mom baby-sit since I was four. I have plenty of experience with kids. LOL About the virus, OMG. I completely forgot. LOL But I think when I went over it in my mind, Max caught him, yes, but she touched his clothes, not his actual skin. So he's alive. (Unfortunately.) Thanks for pointing that out.

Lotamoxie – Thanks!

Aleja21 – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

ontheDL – Thanks! Poor Normal, huh? LOL He's not going to get over that anytime soon.

Amy Lynn – Thanks!

poptart – Thanks! Awesome to have a new reviewer!

aku-neko – Thanks!

Katydid49659 – Thanks! Don't worry, this is going to be MA.

Mystic Fayth – Thanks! LOL Loved your review. It had me laughing.

w1cked angel – Thanks! LOL 9, yes I know. Messed up.

LucreziaNoin86 – Thanks!

Angel Of Darkness231 – Thanks!

AngelKougaeri – Thanks!

Thank you to everyone! Please review and give me feedback! Kisses, aod78


	5. Candy, Cigars, and Lacy Bras

A/N: Sorry about taking forever to update; I've had to do a lot of back-to-school shopping. I hope you like this chapter!

BTW, there has recently been a new rule that we're not allowed to reply to our reviewers, and if we do we might get punished, so I'm sorry that I won't be able to thank all of you guys for reviewing. But please keep doing so; I enjoy reading all your reviews and they inspire me to write more as well as give me ideas for upcoming chapters. Many of us authors on ffnet don't like this rule so we have made some sort of petition against it and once we get 200 signatures, we'll be able to win the privilege back. So if you want to be a part of this, tell me in your review and I'll e-mail you the e-mail. All you have to do is write down your pen name on ffnet and your e-mail, and then e-mail it to all your friends.

Please give me feedback! I love reading your thoughts. (And baby Jack loves new ideas for making mischief.) LOL

* * *

Jack sat on top of 5 fluffy pillows in one of Alec's chairs at a table, refusing to eat any food.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Max asked from the doorway.

"I dunno. Is there such a thing as babies being self-conscious and going on diets?" Alec answered. Max glared at him and he raised his hands in a defensive gesture.

"What? How am I supposed to know?" he asked.

"Since he's your son I highly doubt he has low self-esteem issues," she said.

Alec cocked his head to the side. "True," he said. Max rolled her eyes.

"Well, he's got to eat something," Max said. "I don't understand why he wouldn't want to. All transgenics have pretty healthy appetites."

Jack stared at the jar of baby food in front of him with an evil glare, as if daring it to come anywhere near his mouth. He would not let something like food mess up his schemes.

His stomach grumbled and his resolve wavered.

"Don't you love to eat?" Max asked. "Why doesn't he?"

"He's a weird kid. Maybe while he was staying with Deck the food there was almost toxic or something and now he doesn't like to eat."

"Alec, you're such an idiot."

Jack's lip quivered. Then finally he gave up and stuck his spoon in the jar, and put it in his mouth. Max and Alec breathed a sigh of relief.

"What are we going to do today?" Alec asked.

"We?" Max said. "Uh uh. No way. I'll spend today with him and you can have tomorrow. There's no way the three of us are going anywhere together. It's bad enough having to stay here with you bugging me every minute."

"Aw, come on Maxie. You don't want Jack growing up having to go between parents, do you?" Alec said. "Besides, I thought you'd like to stay here with me. That way you'd be able to see me in a towel every morning."

"The sight almost makes me puke," she said, but with not much conviction in her voice. He looked _really _good this morning wrapped up in nothing but a blue towel. A blush crept up the side of her neck and she turned away but not before Alec saw her face redden.

"Penny for your thoughts Maxie?" he said with a grin.

"It's Max, not Maxie," she shot at him, using her embarrassment to fuel her annoyance. "Get used to it. I don't see why it's so hard for you to stop after three letters."

"Because Maxie's such a cuter name," he replied simply. "Don't you agree?"

"That you need to get a life? Yes," she said.

"If I didn't have one, wouldn't I be dead?" he asked, knowing it would annoy her further. He saw her clench her teeth and he grinned inwardly. He didn't know why, but he just loved irritating her.

_She's cute when she's angry, _he thought. The smile froze on his face at the disturbing thought and he contradicted the flyaway notion with a negative one.

_But when she's angry, my body gets bruised, _he thought. Somehow though, there wasn't any bitterness. It was so ritualistic that Alec didn't know what he would do if she _didn't _hit him all the time. It was a habit for him everyday that in some sick way had become endearing.

_Alec, buddy, you're losing it._

The phone rang and it jostled him out of all his contemplations. He moved to the side table and pushed the button for speaker.

"Alec," he said.

"Hey Alec, is Max there?"

Alec's lips twitched and he heard Max stop in her tracks in the kitchen.

"Logan. Hey, how're you doing?" he asked.

"I actually had the strangest dream last night. It was so realistic though. I dreamed that you and Max showed up at my penthouse with this baby that was both of yours by mixing your DNA."

Alec was choking on silent laughter and he fought to keep himself under control.

"Uh, Logan, that wasn't a dream."

There was silence and for a moment Alec was afraid that the poor man had passed out again.

"This isn't funny Alec," Logan said finally.

"Tell me about it," he said. "Caring for a baby is no piece of cake. The kid's a pooping maniac and anorexic."

"Alec," Max hissed.

"Okay, just kidding about the anorexic part."

There was silence once more on the other end.

"Right, right," Logan said in a faraway voice. "I'll just – I'm just going to lie down now."

"Okay. You get lots of rest. You need to save the world, remember? Fight the power," Alec said.

He heard the sound of a dial tone and chuckled to himself. "Poor guy."

"Teasing him like that isn't nice Alec," Max said as she appeared beside him with Jack in her arms.

"Come on mommy, I was just having a little bit of fun," he said. He went over to a cupboard and pulled out some ham hocks.

"How about we drop by Joshua's?" he suggested. "I got these for him. You know, as an 'I'm sorry' gift for trying to kill him."

Max pouted playfully. "What about me?"

"Aren't I gift enough?" Alec asked. At the roll of her eyes, he shrugged on his leather jacket and helped her put on her own as she tried to keep a hold of Jack.

"You'll get yours later," he said with a suggestive wink and she shook her head.

"I'm not sure I want it anymore," she said. He took Jack from her and put his jacket on. Max almost laughed at the sight. Yesterday Alec had insisted they get Jack a little leather jacket as well, and to see the both of them looking identical in black leather jackets and khaki green cargo pants was hysterical.

_My boys, _she thought proudly. Her eyes widened and she turned around and opened the door.

_Note to self. See a psychiatrist.

* * *

_

"Joshua?" Max called. "Big fella? Where are you?"

The three of them walked into the living room and Max spotted a map on a table in the middle of the room. She strode forward and studied it. She saw a sloppily drawn route that Joshua had obviously done leading to a big X in the middle of the map, right in the center of Seattle.

"Before you say anything, I didn't tell him about Terminal City," Alec said.

Max looked to the side of the map and saw a name, or at least what she thought was a name.

_Kelpy, _Joshua had written.

"I guess his friend Kelpy must have told him," Max said.

"Kelpy?" Alec repeated with both of his eyebrows raised. "I thought those names you gave to those poor X6s were bad, but this comes close."

"He can't go to Terminal City," Max said. "It's not safe there."

"Maybe it's better for him to be there with his own kind, Max," Alec said, trying to reason with her. "I mean, he's cooped up inside this place day and night. It might be better for him if he could walk around a little, you know?"

"No. He has to stay here. He's safer here, where I can keep track of him."

"Max, you've got to stop treating Joshua like a baby, or a pet. He needs interaction with more than just one or two people," Alec said.

"We've got to go see him. We've got to get him to come back," Max said.

Seeing that there was no way he could convince her that maybe Joshua going to Terminal City was a good thing, he sighed and followed her out the door.

* * *

The trio stepped through a tear in the fence surrounding Terminal City and walked only a few paces when they heard guns cocking and saw anomalies encircling them.

"This ain't exactly a family picnic spot," one of them said.

"Don't get too excited with those," Max said, eyeing the guns nervously. "We're X5s."

"X5s are two blocks down," he said.

"Yeah, but we're looking for a friend who's one of you," Alec said.

"You found him," Joshua said, coming out from behind them with another strange looking anomaly.

"Hey Big Fella," Max said. "Hi," she said to the other transgenic. She gasped when the shy-looking hybrid became almost invisible by blending into the fence.

"Kelpy," Joshua said, nodding to his friend. "He has chameleon in his cocktail."

"So we see," Alec said.

"You're not welcome here," a lizard-man said gruffly.

"Come on man," Alec said. "We're all transgenics here. So stop being so hostile."

"Aye – whatever," the lizard-man said.

"Come," Joshua said enthusiastically. Max and Alec followed him and Kelpy – whose body was constantly changing to fit in with the background – inside one of the buildings and Alec put Jack down on the floor.

"Pretty nice operation you got going here," he commented as both he and Max checked out the numerous TVs and screens. Neither of them noticed Jack crawling away.

"Joshua, you've got to come back," Max said. "It's not safe here."

"Joshua – Joshua with downstairs people," he said. "That's the plan."

"No. Joshua at Father's house. That's the plan," Max contradicted.

"Joshua stay here, Max. Joshua like being with downstairs people. Mole's teaching me how to use weapons."

"Joshua – " Max started but Joshua held up a hand to cut her off.

"No, Little Fella," he said. "Joshua stay here."

Max's shoulders slumped, defeated, and she muttered, "Fine."

"Where did you score all these nice TVs?" Alec asked, his eyes shining.

"Some were lying around this dump and some are from people who don't need 'em," a spud head-looking anomaly said. "Name's Dix by the way."

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph!"

Their heads turned to locate the source of the sound and they entered another room close by where they saw Jack crawling as fast as he could into another room with a cigar in his mouth.

"That evil thing stole my baby!" Mole yelled, chasing Jack. Max let out an exasperated moan and blurred after them, Alec hot on her heels. They reached a hallway but there was no Jack in sight.

"Where is that demon? He's going to regret he ever stole my precious cigar," Mole said.

"Calm down," Alec said, not wanting him to become too imaginative about what he would do to Jack once they found them.

"Jack!" Max called. "Jack, where are you?"

They heard a loud giggle and followed the sound, but Jack was nowhere in sight.

"This kid's better at escape and evade than you are," Alec remarked. "Jack? Come on kiddo, where are you? Why don't you give the man back his cigar? That stuff isn't healthy for you anyway. Ja-ack?"

They heard a shriek and someone scream, "I think I just had a baby!" They raced to another room and saw a transgenic with too much cat DNA staring under her chair.

"Do you know where he went?" Max asked.

"Into the hall," she said, looking shell-shocked.

They stumbled out of the room when they heard another screech.

"Give me back my bra!"

They saw Jack scurry out of a room with a red, lacy bra on top of his head and Max groaned.

"Figures he'd steal that. Like father like son," she said. "This is all your fault you know."

"Mine?" he said incredulously as they ran to catch him. "Why is it my fault?"

"Because he gets all the bad behaviour from you," she said.

"This coming from the woman who abuses me everyday," he retorted.

"I don't run around stealing women's bras," she shot back at him.

"Well Maxie, you never know," he said smirking.

"You two lovebirds should try marriage counseling after you get back my tobacco," Mole said as they continued running.

They skid around a corner as they saw Jack disappearing up ahead.

"This kid crawls fast," Mole said.

* * *

Jack ducked into a room without anyone seeing him and hid inside a cabinet until he heard his parents and the weird lizard guy pass. He had already chucked the cigar long ago; it had a foul taste. When he heard silence he opened the cabinet and spied some junk food on a counter. He crawled over quietly and reached up to steal a lollipop. His small fingers fumbled with the wrapper but he couldn't get it off.

"Hey kid, give me back my candy," an anomaly ordered. He reached for the lollipop but Jack bit his hand and he pulled it back with a howl.

* * *

"Did you hear that?" Max asked. Alec nodded and they doubled back until they stopped outside a room where they heard an interesting conversation.

"Give. Me back. My candy. Now," they heard. They stepped inside to see an anomaly cradling an arm and Jack trying to get the wrapper off of a lollipop.

"Jack, give the man back his candy please," Max said.

Jack shook his head and continued trying to rip off the wrapper.

"This scary thing bit me," the anomaly said.

"Where's my cigar?" Mole asked. Jack ignored him and continued his task.

"It's not here," Alec said. "Sorry."

Mole grunted and left, muttering curses under his breath.

The anomaly reached for his treat once again and Jack made a biting motion.

"Whoever said taking candy from a baby was easy is the stupidest person in the universe," Alec murmured.

The anomaly waved his uninjured hand.

"Forget it. I'm not risking another hand to get it back," he said. Shaking his head, he left as well.

Jack finally ripped off the wrapper and shoved the lolly in his mouth.

Jack saw his parents' disbelieving gazes and put on a grin that was so like his father's.

His grin was triumphant.

* * *

A/N: So, did you guys like this? Long chapter this time because I had lots of ideas. LOL Please review and give me feedback! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry once again that I won't be able to reply because of that stupid rule. (See A/N above.)

Thanks to everyone and please give me feedback!

BTW, anyone who loves MA, please check out "Love Can Be Found Anywhere, Even In Hell." I'm sure you'll enjoy it. :) Kisses, aod78


	6. Sleeping Problems

A/N: Hey everyone! I hope you guys are still enjoying this. Please review and give me feedback please! It's much appreciated. And baby Jack would also love it if you put some ideas to get his parents together in your reviews.

Special thanks to ontheDL for giving baby Jack some new ideas.

* * *

After apologizing profusely to Mole and all the other TC residents who were probably trying to figure out the quickest way to get rid of Jack, Max and Alec said goodbye to Joshua and got the hell out of there.

"Phew," Alec said. "I'm glad we left. If we didn't… I'm not even going to think about that."

"I think we made some transgenics rethink reproduction," Max said. "I don't blame them."

"Hey," Alec said as something occurred to him. "If White ever met Jack, do you think he would get off our cases? I mean, if he could scare a bunch of transgenics, he may be scary enough to creep out White."

"Don't even joke about that, Alec," Max said. "Knowing White, he would probably kill Jack the moment that he started to annoy him."

"Just a thought," he mumbled.

"We should go see Logan," Max said.

"Why the hell should we do that?" Alec asked.

"To see how he's doing," she insisted. "It was a pretty big bomb we dropped on him yesterday."

"Fine, fine!" he said, throwing his hands up. "Hey Jack. We're going to see the funny man again."

Jack grinned.

* * *

"Boo!" Alec shouted as they walked into the penthouse. Logan yelled and fell back into the couch, groaning. Alec jumped out of the way as Max aimed a kick to his shins.

"Hey Logan," she said. "How are you?"

Alec took notice of Logan's bodysuit and the rap music that was coming from a radio.

"What are you doing?" Alec asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Exercising," Logan replied, shutting off the music. "Asha told me that aerobics and hip hop was a great way to get in shape."

"So she was the one who turned you into an even freakier freak," he said under his breath.

"We just dropped in to see if you were okay," Max said slowly, noticing Logan's strange outfit as well. "Seems like you are."

"Yeah, if you count an old guy hip hopping to rap music normal," Alec said. Jack giggled.

"Sorry, but I kind of want to get back to my workout," Logan said apologetically.

_Has he gone insane? _both Max and Alec wondered.

"Right then," Alec said. They left Logan as he jumped up and down, flailing his arms.

* * *

Max and Alec were finally back at the apartment and they were exhausted. This was a feeling that Max especially was not used to, and didn't like a whole hell of a lot.

"You feed him and I'll put his crib together," Max said as she trudged off towards Alec's room, both of them finally deciding to put it there since his room was bigger. She stopped for a second and turned around wagging a warning finger. "And remember not to give him a whole jar. The thing we so do not need right now is a puking baby." Considering the look on Jack's face, he wholeheartedly agreed. No way was he going to let his own puke get in the way of his plans. He was becoming rather frustrated; his parents were tougher than he had expected, but he relaxed his face into a grin. He was persistent if anything else. And he would complete his little mission.

Max watched as Jack grinned at nothing in particular.

"Alec," she said, a little bit of an edge to her voice. "Jack's being, well, creepy."

Alec looked at him. "You know Maxie, I just noticed something," he said, his tone innocently light. "He looks a lot like me."

Max rolled her eyes. "Well, there goes my idea of telling you that you are not this baby's daddy."

He gave her an amused look. "If I'm not, the only person who might be able to pass for it is Ben." He got a funny look on his face. "Ew, that's wrong."

She studied Jack who was still grinning like mad, feeling it was a little eerie. "All creepiness aside, he's actually a pretty cute baby."

Alec smiled. "Aw Maxie, I'm touched. Really. It's so nice to know that you love me oh so much."

"I'm talking about Jack, not you, dumbass," she said.

"Where do you think he gets his cuteness from?" Alec asked. "Certainly not from grouchy, violent, mean ol' Maxie."

She rolled her eyes once more and went towards her bedroom.

"Don't worry Maxie, I'm just kidding!" he called after her. "I think you're plenty cute when you're mean and grouchy." He mock shuddered. "Except you're scary when you're violent."

"You're lucky you're a minor," he said to Jack. "You can hit people back when they're being stupid or mean and not get into trouble."

He was rewarded with a smack in the face.

* * *

After half an hour of grueling work, Max had finally figured out how to put the crib together.

"These schematics were completely useless," she muttered. "Putting a gun together is easier than this was."

She turned when she heard movement behind her and saw Alec standing in the doorway with Jack in his arms, looking quite sleepy with his head lolling to the side and with his thumb in his mouth. Her face softened as she forgot the chaos he had created in Terminal City and saw the adorable baby boy in front of her.

_And the adorable daddy too, _a voice said somewhere in the back of her mind.

She bit her cheek at that thought and turned away, mentally shuffling through her mind for Dr. Carr's number.

_Need some kind of doctor to cure my brain damage, now. How the hell did I think that Alec was adorable? I was made by humans who always screw up somewhere along the way. Maybe there are more wires crossed in my brain than I had originally thought._

"Max?" Alec asked. "The little guy's pretty tired."

"Crib's done," she said without looking at him. She heard some more movement and turned to look at Jack who was lying down in his crib, looking quite peaceful. She saw that Alec also had a soft smile on his face, one that was almost identical to the one she had sported a little while ago. She felt warm watching him.

_He probably needed this, _she realized. _Alec never really had a family back at Manticore like I did, didn't have anyone who cared about him. Even though I never would have believed it before, I'm starting to wonder if he had always wanted a family._

"What?" Alec asked, feeling her eyes on him. He was a little uncomfortable with the knowledge that she had been watching him and it took him a while for him to feel it. He liked being aware at all times, and he knew that she had caught him looking at Jack with care in his face. He hated it when people knew his true feelings so that was why he always hid behind a happy-go-lucky mask around everyone, even his closest friends like Sketchy and Cindy.

"Nothing," she said, voice just as soft as his look had been. The atmosphere was calm and peaceful, something they both relished. There hadn't been a time when they were able to have a quiet moment to themselves and relax but it was there then. And they would take what they could get.

"Well, night," Max said awkwardly.

"Do I get a good night kiss?" Alec asked, recovering from the previous moment. "And maybe a little cuddle?"

"In your dreams, pretty boy," Max answered.

"If you only knew what were in my dreams, you wouldn't be saying that," he said with a wicked smirk.

She decided to humour him. "And what do your dreams go like, exactly?"

"I could show you," he said, the smirk ever present. "But you'd have to get into the bed with me. Come on Maxie, warm me up a little. I get cold at night."

She decided the conversation was getting a little uncomfortable. "Get your ego to help warm you up. Considering the size of it you should be toasty in no time, if not boiling."

"What, Maxie. Are you too scared to share a bed with a guy? When was the last time you've done that anyway? Obviously not anytime recently because Logan wouldn't be walking around saving the world."

She almost considered doing it just to prove that it was no big deal until she caught her train of thought.

_That's it. I'm booking an appointment with Dr. Carr tomorrow._

"It's just that my standards aren't as low as yours, Alec," she replied. "When I'm not around you can get a lady friend to warm you up. I don't care. I'm going to bed."

She left and the door closed.

"Yeah, I could. I only wish it was you," he said absently.

* * *

Not even 10 minutes into her sleep, Max heard an incessant wailing from the other room and she took her pillow and held it over her head to drown out the noise. After another minute or two, though, the wailing wouldn't stop and she forced herself to get up and take the 20 long steps into the other room.

She woke up instantly when she saw Alec holding the crying Jack – with his shirt off. She couldn't help but look him over admiringly before his voice brought her back to the real world. The world where there was a baby shrieking his head off.

"It's so heart warming that you want to take the time to check me out, Max, but could you do it when he stops crying," he said. "I'm getting a migraine."

She flushed. "I wasn't checking you out," she said fervently. He shot her a look that was pleading for her help so she dropped it for the moment and walked over to them. The moment she was beside Alec, Jack's tears came to an abrupt stop.

"Maybe he wants his mom at night," he said shrugging, just as they heard someone banging on the door.

"Shut that kid the hell up!" they heard, the voice slightly muffled through the door. Incensed, Alec opened the door to reveal a bedraggled middle-aged woman who held her head up high as if her word was written in stone.

"Look woman, it's not like we want to be woken up in the middle of the night either," he said.

"Just shut the stupid kid up," she said irritably. That hit a nerve in Alec. No one called his son stupid.

"Why don't you just go along, find some ear plugs, and get your beauty sleep," he said, his voice hard. "Heaven knows you need it." He looked her over with a wrinkled nose and slammed the door in her face, leaving her mouth open with shock. During the time he had left Jack had started crying again, but as soon as Alec entered the room he quieted down.

"I guess he wants both of us in the room," Max remarked.

"I've got no problem with that," Alec said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I do," Max responded. "I'm not sleeping with you."

"Like it would be such a bad thing," he said.

She had no answer to that.

"Just quiet him down somehow," she said, handing Jack to him and walking out. Alec cringed at the high pitched noise Jack was making and put him down in the crib, trying to use his training to drown out the sound. He then turned around and lay down with his hands over his ears.

Max was doing the same thing in her room, but obviously Manticore had not thought of this particular scenario. It was one thing to drown out the sound of bullets and explosions, a completely different thing to drown out the sound of an unhappy baby.

"There is no way I'm going to get any sleep like this," she mumbled, stumbling out of bed. She'd sacrifice just about anything to get even an hour's sleep.

"Alright smart aleck, move over," she said. The room was quiet now and he grinned, and then slid over to allow her room to lie down. She turned to face him.

"Let's get one thing straight," she said. "You stay on your half of the bed and I'll stay on mine. Don't touch me, breathe on me, or bother me in any way. Capish?"

Alec gave her a one-fingered salute.

_A.k.a. touch me and die, _he thought. "Yes ma'am."

"Good," she said, and turned over, facing away from him. There was silence for about a minute.

"Max, I'm cold," she heard him whine. She didn't respond with anything other than a kick to whatever body she could reach without looking.

"Ouch, Max," he said. "Be careful where you're kicking me. That got too close for comfort to a certain place I need not mention."

She groaned but otherwise said nothing. Finally, she fell asleep.

* * *

In the midst of their slumber, both moved toward each other, seeking comfort and warmth. Moonlight shined in through the window and the stars twinkled in the dark night, seeming like gems in a stormy ocean. As Max moved her head to rest on Alec's chest and he encircled her with his arms, the cool night breeze filtered in through a crack in the window, enveloping them in its embrace.

* * *

"Get the hell off of me!" Max shrieked, shoving Alec onto the floor. Unfortunately for him, that was his wake up call. He rubbed his bleary eyes as Jack looked on, giggling lightly, and he focused on a pissed off Max that loomed over him.

"Oh, hey Max," he said. "What bad thing did I do now?"

"You were holding me when I woke up this morning!" she yelled, not bothering to notice how ridiculous it sounded.

"Jeez, you'd think most women would _want _that," he muttered. He rubbed his thigh. "That's so going to bruise."

She pushed down the little bit of remorse she felt at pushing him off. When she woke up that morning, wrapped up in his arms, she felt a bunch of emotions she wouldn't dare to try to understand and didn't want to. Although she was comfortable and warm, she shoved him off anyway. Because if she didn't he'd certainly notice and make a smart comment about it. One that she was afraid would for once actually make sense.

She huffed and got off the bed, pointedly not looking at his golden torso.

"Let's go make some breakfast, Jack," she said, pulling him up out of the crib, leaving Alec to tend to his injuries.

_Figures I'd fall for a woman who loves to abuse me, _Alec thought vaguely. His eyes widened and scanned the room for anyone who might have caught the stray thought before realizing that he was being idiotic.

_I wonder if I should ask Max for Dr. Carr's number.

* * *

_

"Where's your mommy?" Alec asked as he spotted Jack sitting alone on the ground. Jack pointed to the bathroom then crawled over to a pillow on the couch.

"What are you getting, sport?" he asked.

Jack gurgled in satisfaction when he found what he was looking for. He took it and turned to his dad in order to put another one of his ruses in action.

Alec's eyes widened when Jack pushed a bra into his hand. _Max's, _he realized.

Just as soon as Alec took hold of it, the door to the bathroom opened. _Busted._

Jack giggled again. Everything was going according to plan.

He watched as Max's eyes fell onto the lacy, black undergarment that was in his hand and narrowed suspiciously.

"It's his fault," he said automatically, pointing to his son, who was looking as innocent as Alec always tried to look. Max closed her eyes to collect herself before she let loose.

"What the hell are you doing with that?" she yelled, snatching it out of his hand.

Jack gulped. His mom was scary.

"It wasn't me, I swear Max," he protested. "It was Jack. He shoved it into his hand. Weird kid has a thing for bras."

"Gee, I wonder why," she said sardonically. "And besides, that's low of you to blame it on an innocent kid."

Alec's mouth dropped open. "I'm not lying!"

Time to put the second part of the plan into action. As Max turned around to return to her room, Jack threw a teddy bear at her feet, causing her to trip. Alec reached out to pull her back but only managed to grab on to the top of her shirt, which promptly ripped as she fell.

"Why do I get the feeling that someone's been plotting against me," she moaned, covering herself. Jack hid his face.

"Oh come on Max, don't be shy. It's not exactly like I haven't seen everything before," he said thinking back to the time when he saw her in the shower, not registering his words before it was too late.

If looks could kill, then Jack would be without a father.

"What did you just say?" she asked in a murderous tone.

* * *

A/N: LOL Dun dun dun… Did you like this? I hope so. Feedback please! Please check out my other stories. And if you have any ideas for Jack to do, please tell me.

Thanks so much to – (Responses for chapter 4 and 5)

Angel Of Darkness231 – Thanks!

4eva Jensen – Thanks!

mel11 – Thanks!

Aleja21 – Thanks! Alec definitely won't be overfeeding Jack anytime soon.

messymissy – Thanks! No way is Jack going to overeat anymore. LOL Poor kid. I don't know why Jack stole the bra. But hey, he's Alec's kid. LOL

AngelKougaeri – Thanks!

lori89 – Thanks!

Mystic Fayth – Thanks! Evil baby indeed.

Roxy – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

Ro – Thanks!

ontheDL –Special cyber hugs to you for giving me such great ideas for Jack's pranks. Thank you so much!

Alana84 – Thanks!

cherrygirl1987 – Thanks! Alec and Jack are so much alike, aren't they?

Amy Lynn – Thanks!

meri24 – Thanks! Poor Max and Alec. Jack is smarter than both of them put together. Never underestimate kids.

Lotamoxie – Thanks!

Katydid49659 – Thanks! Jack gets away with everything, doesn't he? Kind of like his parents…

Gamegirl452 – Thanks!

elle6778 – Thanks! Transgenics are definitely going to rethink reproduction now. LOL

Crazy4Cocopuffs – Thanks! His first word? Well, it'll be something interesting. I think I should bring Bling back to save Logan from himself. Thank you for the idea of letting Jack loose in TC.

lily94 – Thanks! LOL You may be right. Who knows what Jack's mayhem will bring?

shygirl1 – Thanks!

feenian – Thanks!

HoneyX5-452 – Thanks!

L80bug – Thanks!

Born to Fire – Thanks! This baby is definitely evil. LOL

LucreziaNoin86 – Thanks!

jracklesfan77 – Thanks! Fabulous to have a new reviewer!

poptart – Thanks!

birlygirl – Thanks! Awesome to have a new reviewer!

w1cked angel – Thanks! LOL You would eat him? Well, he _is_ that cute…

acb – Thanks! It's great to have a new reviewer!

Bella1812 – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

supernateral – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

lex2u – Thanks!

Please give me feedback everyone:D Kisses, aod78


	7. Dr Carr Please

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. School's been keeping me really busy lately with homework and stuff so I hope you understand. Anyways, please give me feedback and I'd also love to hear any thoughts you have on Jack getting his parents together.

* * *

Alec moaned as he held an icepack to the slack jaw he now had, nursing two black eyes, a busted lip and a bloody nose as well. Considering how angry Max had been, it was a blessing that she didn't break any of his bones. She had told him that unfortunately she had to spare him those because he had to take care of Jack.

"You know this is all your fault," Alec said to Jack as he played on the floor with his toys. "You're daddy's all beaten up because of you."

Jack looked up and widened his hazel eyes, in a way that was so like Alec that he had to laugh, cursing as the action caused him pain.

"I've got to say though, you sure are going to be a charmer when you grow up, huh? All the ladies will be flocking you."

"What's this about charming?" Max asked, plopping down on the couch beside him, grinning furiously as he shot her a glare.

"Just telling our son about all the good qualities you lack, my dear," Alec said. He looked heavenwards. "Thank God for me."

Max raised a fist and his mouth clamped shut. She lowered it with a smile.

"I just love it when you're so obedient," she said.

"Sure," Alec said with a mischievous grin. "I'll do anything. Even fulfill your wildest fantasies." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

She smiled sweetly. "Good. Well…," She stood up, walked over to the kitchen counter and returned with a list. "You can go grocery shopping because the fridge is basically empty and whatever _is _in there shouldn't be touched even by the most vile person on earth, which includes Amesy, then you can do the laundry and clean this place up because it looks like a pig sty."

Alec's jaw dropped open and the ice pack fell. "And what are _you _going to do while I'm supposed to do this?"

"I'll take Jack to the park," Max decided. "I sure as hell can't bring him to T.C. again; the transgenics there were terrified enough from our last visit."

"Ha!" Alec said. "Good luck with that. That is a demon child. He'll drive you nuts."

"Don't be ridiculous Alec," Max said, waving her hand. "Come here Jack."

Jack looked up, tossed his toys aside, plastered on the most adorable smile he could muster up and crawled over to his mother. He put his arms up and Max picked him up while Alec looked on incredulously.

"That's not fair! He's just good when you're around," Alec accused. "He doesn't like me."

"Who would?" Max asked.

"Max, that hurts," he replied. There was an odd note in his voice and Max noticed that he was actually a bit hurt by the fact that Jack might not like him. Her face softened and she sat down beside him with Jack in her lap.

"Alec, I'm sure he likes you. He's just a baby, don't take it personally," she said gently. Jack moved off her lap and sat in Alec's as if agreeing.

"So, do I really have to do all these women chores?" he asked sulkily.

"Stop being sexist. This is the twenty-first century. Men finally have to get off their lazy asses and do something for once," she said.

"But it's boring," he complained. "And besides, how am I supposed to go anywhere looking like this?" He pointed to his face. "You ruined my pretty face. Now the ladies'll not only think I'm a guy with a kid, but with a screwed up face too."

Max rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on Alec. You know you're probably the best-looking guy they know. Are you really that worried?"

He slung an arm around her shoulder and grinned. "You think I'm the best-looking guy around?"

She blushed a little but figured there would be no reason to deny what was painfully obvious and shrugged, appearing as nonchalant as she could.

"Don't inflate your ego too much; anyone from Manticore is good-looking," she said. "It was like model central back there."

Alec shook his head slowly, appearing disappointed. "Max, you really need to get over this denial problem of yours. I mean, you can just say straight out that you think I'm hot."

"I don't think you're hot!" she said indignantly. At his skeptical look, she tried to rephrase that but just ended up flustered. She took in his toned muscles and chiseled face, the hazel eyes she could just drown in…

"I think you need to call Dr. Carr for some psychiatric help, Max," he said sadly.

_My thoughts exactly._

"The inability to express yourself must be really hard. But don't worry. Your attraction to me is worth enough. You don't have to say the words." He smirked inwardly, knowing it would rile her up.

Jack watched with an amused look. Everything was going according to plan.

Max clenched her teeth but forced herself to put on a fake smile. She moved closer to him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"You're right, Alec," she said with mock sincerity. "It's just so hard to tell you how I really feel. I'm not used to this kind of thing, you know. But I'm glad you get me. And I really hope that we'll be something more in the future." She flicked her finger across her cheek as if wiping away a tear. "This is just so beautiful. We have a family, and maybe later on we'll have the whole white picket fence thing going on. I just wanted you to know that I really care about you Alec, and…" She started to hyperventilate. "And I hope we could be something great together." She fanned her face with her hand and almost laughed at the look on Alec's face.

_She's not going to get away with that, _he thought resolutely. _Time to turn the tables._

"Maxie baby," he said, pulling her hands into his. He held in a grin at her frown and kept his face solemn. "I never knew you felt _that _strongly about me. And I want that too." He got off the couch and kneeled on one knee in front of her. He saw the quizzical look on her face and her frown grew wider. "I guess what I'm trying to say is…" He clasped her hands in his again. "Max Guevara, will you marry me?"

She shrieked and jumped off the couch, putting as much distance between them as possible. Alec rolled around on the floor laughing hysterically, holding his sides.

"That wasn't funny Alec!" she yelled. "That wasn't funny at all!"

Inside, Max was shaking. Not from anger, but from nervousness and confusion. She was frightened because she had come dangerously close from unconsciously saying yes, and she didn't even understand why.

"That wasn't funny!" she repeated again, her voice shrill. Alec looked up in surprise and walked over to her.

"Max, it was just a joke. You didn't think I was serious, did you?" he asked. He studied her eyes carefully and noticed she was shaking. Was the thought of marrying him actually so horrifying?

"Don't ever toy with me like that," she said. "I'm taking Jack out." She walked over to the couch, grabbed him and threw their jackets on and was out the door before Alec could even open his mouth.

"Now I know why there are so many divorces nowadays," he muttered, heading towards the bathroom to get the laundry. "Women are so touchy about marital issues."

What left them both unsettled was a question, a question to which the answer wasn't conceivable to either of them. Just how much had been pretend?

* * *

Max pushed Jack in a swing, lost in her thoughts while he yelled incomprehensible sentences, laughed and giggled.

_What's going on with me? Why am I reacting this way? It was all just a joke, a stupid little joke. Then how come I took it so seriously? I can't honestly be attracted to Alec, can I? Sure, he's hot, but it can't be just that. He's a pain in the ass, but with Jack he's so sweet. I'm so confused._

The cell phone that Alec had given her back when they were looking for Joshua rang and she flipped it open. Alec. Everything led back to him.

"Hey Max," a familiar voice greeted. "You called earlier?"

"Hey Sam," she said. "Yeah. I think something's wrong with me but I don't know what. I need to ask you some questions."

"Shoot," he said.

"Well, I can't understand some things about myself. My feelings, to be exact. I feel things that make me nervous, and I don't know if they're right or not," she explained.

"Is this around a certain person?" Sam asked. He chuckled. "Because normally that would be considered attraction."

_Shit. I was hoping he wouldn't say that._

"Tell me about what you feel," he continued on with a teasing voice.

_He knows I'm not talking about Logan._

"Well," she said. "I get really hot and feel light-headed, out of control. I blush all the time and weird thoughts make their way into my brain. He bugs me all the time and it pisses me off but at the same time I love it." She groaned. "This makes absolutely no sense, does it?"

"It makes perfect sense," he answered. "Have you tried talking to Alec about it?" She heard his sharp intake of breath as he realized his slip.

"Who said it had anything to do with Alec?" she said slowly.

"No one," Sam said quickly.

"Okay," she said. "So, to what degree do you think that I like this hypothetical person who is so definitely not Alec?"

She heard a cough on the other line that she knew was just a cover-up for a laugh. She frowned irritably.

"Well, looks as if you like him a lot. I would say you're serious about him. You'll probably be having more weird thoughts as the time goes on."

_Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit._

"You might even want to pursue these feelings and turn them into a relationship," Sam continued.

_Double shit. _

"If you're open with this person, it could definitely be possible," he concluded.

_Open? I'd rather drink my own spit._

"Max?" he asked, hearing only silence. "You okay?"

_So faaarr from it. I thought talking to a doctor was supposed to help you, not make you more confused. Now he's telling me that I like Alec. I thought he was supposed to be smart._

"Yeah," she said faintly. "I'm okay. Are you sure?"

"About what these strange feelings mean? Yeah, pretty sure," he responded.

"Great," she said.

_So _not _great. I like Alec. Blue Lady help me._

"Well, thanks Sam," she said.

"Anytime Max," he said.

* * *

Alec lay on his bed, the phone pressed to his ear.

"Pick up, pick up," he murmured. Finally on the third ring there was a click and a voice answered.

"You've reached Dr. Sam Carr. How may I assist you?"

"Hey Sam, it's me Alec," he said. He heard what vaguely sounded like a coughing fit in the background. Sam cleared his throat.

"You alright?" Alec asked. "Catch a cold from one of your patients?"

"Nah, I'm okay," he answered. "How can I help you?"

Alec fiddled with his t-shirt. "Well, I've been feeling kind of strange."

"Had a call like that just a little while ago. Feeling kind of hot around a person, weird daydreams, that person getting under your skin?"

"Yeah," Alec said, surprised. "You really are a good doctor."

"Uh huh," he said. "Why don't you try talking to the person about your feelings?"

_Because she'd bite my head off then eat it._

"I don't know," he said evasively. "It's complicated, I guess."

"Relationship stuff always is," Sam agreed.

_Why do I get the feeling the good doctor knows something I don't? Wasn't I supposed to be the genius?_

"How do I go about doing it? You know, expressing stuff," he asked curiously.

"Try spending some alone time with her. Work your way up to it. This person's probably not used to this kind of thing just like you, so neither of you will have an advantage or anything," Sam suggested. "Maybe try something romantic."

_Something romantic? Ha, as if. I'm so screwed. Feelings suck._

"Thanks. You've been a big help," Alec said.

"Anytime."

* * *

Sam Carr hung up the phone and leaned against his desk, laughing silently to himself. Transgenics weren't very perceptive when it came to feelings.

Even if the one they were so obviously head-over-heels in love with was right in front of them with the trademark sarcastic expression on their face.

* * *

"Hi," Max said, walking into the apartment. She stopped right in front of the door, just staring at him. He was doing exactly the same. Max put Jack down and they still stood there, trapped in a silent stalemate. Max looked down when she felt something tugging at her pants and saw Jack biting the bottom of her pants with his teeth, trying to drag her forward. She complied so that he wouldn't hurt himself, and he dragged her until she was right in front of Alec. His deed done, he crawled off to play with his toys.

"So…" Max started, trailing off.

Alec pursed his lips and rocked on his feet. "Yeah… I was wondering if… you maybe wanted to… I don't know, get some dinner tonight. You know, just us. We could leave Jack with O.C."

She stared at him blankly, looking completely stunned. Out of all the things she had been expecting, this hadn't come close to being on the list.

Realizing he was waiting for an answer, she nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, I guess. If you want."

"Cool," Alec said quickly. "Uh… okay." He nervously ran his hand through his hair, relieved that she hadn't said no. "It's a…" He refrained from calling it a date because he knew it would spook her. "Dinner," he finished. "A dinner. Okay, cool."

"Right," Max said. There was a pregnant pause.

"I should go call O.C. to see if she's free," Max said. Another pause and then she quickly moved towards her bedroom and shut the door.

"So far so good," Alec breathed. "Now to get through the next few hours without being mentally, physically or emotionally abused."

* * *

"You and hot boy are going on a date?" Cindy's excited voice said. "You bet your ass I'll babysit. Aunty Cindy needs to spend some time with the baby boo and it's about time you and him got together."

"It's not a date," Max insisted. "It really isn't. We're just exhausted from taking care of Jack and needed a break, so we thought we'd get some dinner. It's no big deal, really."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself boo," Cindy said, her disbelief evident in her voice. "You can call it whatever you want, but I'm just saying it like I see it. And the way Original Cindy sees it, is that you and Golden Boy are gonna go on a date. Just in case you guys want to pursue it later on, baby boo can stay over. Who knows? Maybe he'll have a cute little brother or sister soon."

"Cindy!" Max said. "Come on! It's not like that."

"Original Cindy thought you got that "it's not like that" phase over with Moneybags, but seeing as you didn't, I'll just remind you that the last time you said that you were moping because of the virus bitch."

She sighed exasperatedly. "Can I drop him in half an hour?"

"Sure boo. See you later, aiight?"

"Late."

She hung up the phone and absently bit her nails. What to wear?

_Who needs clothes?_

She almost yelled when that thought popped into her brain and ran out of her room, slamming the bathroom door shut.

_I need a cold shower first, _she thought as she turned the tap to the coldest setting. _A very cold one.

* * *

_

A/N: Did you like this? I hope so. Please review and give me feedback. Also any ideas you might have would be greatly appreciated.

Thanks ever so much to –

AngelKougaeri – Thanks!

w1cked angel – Thanks! You don't need a life; fantasizing about Jack's daddy sounds like a perfectly good one to me. LOL

jracklesfan77 – Thanks!

ontheDL – Thanks! About the milk idea, I definitely will try to fit it in sometime soon. I'm already thinking up the funny scenarios. Thank you so much once again for all the great ideas. :D

lori89 – Thanks!

MonDieu666 – Thanks! Fabulous to have a new reviewer!

Aur – Thanks! Sorry if I scarred your eyes with the Logan in a bodysuit thing. LOL I'd be scared too.

Caboodle – Thanks! Wonderful to have a new reviewer!

Amy Lynn – Thanks!

Mystic Fayth – Thanks!

Pola – Thanks! I love new reviewers! Thank you so much for the first words idea. I will use it in the next chapter. Bip bip bip. LOL

latinapotterfan – Thanks!

Alana84 – Thanks! Jack's a naughty baby, isn't he? LOL

4eva Jensen – Thanks! Of course Jack has a thing for bras: like father like son, right? LOL

Sarah – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

Elmo – Thanks! Fab to have a new reviewer!

Alec'sAngel494 – Thanks!

Angel Of Darkness231 – Thanks! Thank you so much for your idea. I'll use it in a later chapter.

LucreziaNoin86 – Thanks!

purple shimmer – Thanks!

elle6778 – Thanks! Sorry for scarring your eyes with the whole Logan in a bodysuit picture. LOL That would have scared me too. Isn't baby Jack the cutest evil thing? LOL

supernateral – Thanks! The baby would be about 6 months, so he's going to be walking and talking soon. Even more reason to cause mischief. LOL

DirtyLaundry – Thanks!

ILuvDracoiLUValec – Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer! Sorry it took so long to update: school's really taking up my time.

L80bug – Thanks!

Thanks everyone! Please give me feedback and any ideas you may have. :D Kisses, aod78


	8. Playdate

A/N: Hey guys! I'm really sorry it took me forever to update; I've had so much schoolwork and a lot of dance classes. Anyways, I'm sure you'd rather read the story opposed to my boring life. I think this story might be over in the next chapter or two. :D Feedback please!

P.S. I know this chapter's kind of short but I'm going to make the next one longer. Thanks!

WARNING: Do not eat while reading because it may be a choking hazard! That good, elle? LOL

* * *

Max stepped inside her apartment with Jack in her arms tugging at her hair, so she was relieved to see that Cindy was eager to take him off of her hands. 

"You're gonna spend some time with Aunty Original Cindy, aiight my little boo?" she said to Jack. "We're gonna have some fun while your mommy gets some lovin'."

Jack giggled and Max blushed furiously.

_I must have some blushing condition, because it's happened a hell of a lot recently._

"You know we're not like that, OC," she insisted. "We just need a break from Jack."

Cindy looked at her skeptically. "You really are the Queen of Denile. Don't start that whole 'we're not like that' shit again, unless you want me to put the smackdown on your ass. Pretty boy's fine; don't tell me you don't have the hots for him even just a little." She looked at Jack who seemed to be agreeing with everything she was saying. "Besides, who needs a break from this cutie-pie?"

Max shook her head, suppressing laughter. "Believe me, he's even worse than Alec if that's at all possible."

"Then a little bit must come from you, huh?" OC countered, and for a moment Max was at loss for words.

"You'll see what I mean," Max said. She tickled Jack's belly. "Thanks."

"No prob, boo. I've been waiting to see you happy for awhile. But..." She smirked. "If you want him to stay over because of some... activities going on, just call. Or don't show up if you're too busy." She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Oh stop," Max said. "I told you, we're just getting dinner." She opened the door yelling a goodbye over her shoulder.

Cindy closed the door and lifted Jack up so that his eyes were level with hers.

"Yeah, they're getting dinner. But what's for dessert?"

* * *

Max and Alec followed a waitress to a table beside a window and sat down, scanning the menus quickly and ordering, the waitress rushing off to the kitchen. There was a moment of silence and Max counted the seconds in her head. 

Alec nodded absently, running a hand through his hair in a way that made Max want to run her fingers through it too.

"Think O.C.'s gonna be able to handle that little tyke?" Alec asked finally. Max grinned and he looked at her with a confused expression.

"Almost a full minute," she said. Seeing that he wasn't understanding, she clarified. "You haven't talked for almost a full minute. That's got to be a record for you."

Alec smirked, warning her that he was going to say something she wouldn't like. "Depends on what activity I'm doing."

"You're such a smart-ass," Max said, rolling her eyes in her typical manner. "Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for at least 5 minutes?"

"Hey, I'm a guy, remember? To quote Sketchy, men either always think about work, work, work or sex, sex, sex. And I think Logan's a fine example of what all that work can do to a person. So you should be happy that I'm this way."

_He has a valid point, _she thought. _Whoa, back up. Did I just agree with Alec? And on that particular subject? Poor Jack. He's not going to have a very good upbringing when his mother's in a mental hospital._

"Besides," Alec continued, completely oblivious to Max's thoughts, "wouldn't you prefer a guy who knows how to have a good time?" He gave her cheeky smile, clearly indicating who he thought that guy should be.

Max felt herself melting. _Definitely, _she thought dreamily, not even bothering to stop her thoughts by now. She came back to reality when the waitress came back, her arms loaded with plates. She set them down and Alec thanked her with a charming smile that made the girl giggle as she walked away.

Max tried to fight down the bubbling jealousy and instead turned her head away, her irritancy clearly shown on her face. _Stupid blonde, _she thought. _Who cares who Alec smiles at?_

But from deep inside her she knew the answer that she didn't want to admit. _I do._

"Hey. Max, I know you want me all for yourself but you have just got to learn to share," he said cockily. "It's another quality you might want to have."

"Yeah, yeah. I know I'm not Miss Perfect so will you get off my case?" she snapped. She shook her head. This was going so far in the opposite direction she had imagined. Or maybe all those dinners with Logan had turned her into a sap who actually wanted a little romance in her life, she didn't know. All she knew was that she wasn't going to bother wasting another minute trying to do something that wasn't going to work out.

She stood up to leave but Alec grabbed her arm, pulling her back down to her chair.

"I'm sorry Max. Look, just sit down, okay? Please?" he asked. He actually looked honest for once in his life so she gave in and sat down. He cracked a joke to lighten the mood. "Touchy little thing, aren't ya?"

She opened her mouth to fire back a comment when something occurred to her. Why did it have to be him who always unsettled her, and put her on edge? Why did she always have to be the one who got pissed or shocked? It was time to turn the tables and let the playful Max come out. Too bad playful Max didn't always think with her head.

She smiled leisurely, a predatory look on her face. "Not touchy. I'm just not going to do something that's not worth doing?" Her smile stretched even wider. "But if you're a good boy then maybe I can show you some _real _fun."

She reveled in his stunned expression that slowly relaxed into one that was all game. The next half hour was spent with him trying to eat as quickly as possible.

* * *

"I wonder what they're doing," Cindy said as she and Jack watched reruns of Jerry Springer. She cringed. "On second thought, I don't think that would fall under the PG category, so I don't want to know." 

Jack pointed to the screen where a man was yelling at his ex-girlfriend that even though he slept with her best friend, she had no right to repeat the action with his. Cindy nodded her head at Jack. "You're right, little boo. That man is an idiot." She flipped the channel and found a TV show called "Who's the boss?" Strangely and disturbingly, a bunch of teens were working at a pizza place where someone who reminded her of Normal pushed them around.

"Get those pizzas delivered!" he shouted. "Do you think they're going to drive themselves over to the customer's place? Move!"

"Bip bip bip," Jack said. Cindy looked at him in horror.

"Jesus, I think that short time around Normal corrupted him," she said to herself.

"Bip bip bip," Jack repeated, watching the television.

Original Cindy put her hand to her temple, looking as if an apocalypse was coming.

"Just when I thought all crisis's were over and done with, here one comes," she muttered.

* * *

"Max, when you said we were going to have some fun, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind!" Alec yelled. 

They had driven about 80 miles down to a bridge that was high over a lake, and the aforementioned bridge was what Alec was clinging onto for dear life, while Max laughed and did cartwheels across the thin beam, scaring the hell out of him.

"What exactly did you have in mind?" she teased.

Alec waved a hand out. "You know. I thought we'd go back to my place…"

"This is fun!" she shouted over the wind. She looked down at the lake. "Let's jump!"

Alec looked at her as if she had just grown another head. "Are you crazy? The water's fricking cold and in case you don't remember, I have feline DNA. I hate water!"

"So do I, but it'll be fun," she repeated.

"It'll leave Jack an orphan, that's what it will do," he retorted. He didn't know what the hell had gotten into her. It was more like him to do something stupid like this, not Max.

He looked down and then hissed, squeezing his eyes shut.

"What? Are you scared?" Max taunted. Alec's eyes snapped open.

"No way in hell," he said. She smirked and walked toward him.

"Max?" he asked cautiously. "What are you doing?"

She put an arm around him and he looked at her strangely.

"Have a fun ride," she said sweetly. Then she pushed him and laughing, jumped in right after.

* * *

Alec shuddered with cold as he and Max walked into his apartment, sopping wet. 

"Who are you and what have you done with Max?" he asked, teeth chattering. "For one thing, you haven't hit me for 2 full hours. And I can't believe I'm saying this but Idon't think pushing me off a bridge counts."

"Stop being an idiot Alec," she said, although she was shivering too. She took off her wet jacket and didn't bother to make it to her room before starting to strip off the rest of her clothes. Alec blinked and then grinning, he leaned back against the wall and watched.

"No peeping," she said, walking toward the bathroom. He watched, disappointed, as she disappeared but his smile returned when she came back clad in only a bathrobe.

"See, this is my idea of fun," he said, walking up to her and taking the risk of putting his arms around her. For once, she didn't push him away.

He let go for a minute to start up a fire in the fireplace and went into his bedroom to change into dry clothes. He walked back into the living room to find Max asleep in front of the fire.

"Just my luck," he said to himself, but nevertheless there was a smile on his face as he watched her chest rise and fall slowly. He picked up a blanket and then curled up beside her, wrapping his arms around her until he too fell asleep. But not before giving her a kiss on her cheek, and missing her lips curve into a smile.

* * *

"Well, since your mommy and daddy haven't called, O.C's guessing they're not ready to have you home yet," Cindy said to Jack while warming up his milk. She grinned to herself. "Original Cindy knew that if there was ever a person to melt my boo's heart, it was gonna be her boy." 

The microwave dinged and she took out the bottle, squirting a bit on her wrist. "That seems okay."

She handed the bottle to Jack but as soon as he took a sip he flung it across the room. She frowned, picked it up and tested it again, but it was the right temperature.

"What's wrong?" she asked. She handed it to him again but he wouldn't take it. She sighed and started mixing another. The result was the same.

"Who are you? Goldilocks in disguise? Come on boo, Original Cindy doesn't have that shark DNA you seem to have so she's getting tired."

On the third try she finally seemed to get it right because he drank it down quickly and was out like a light.

"Tough crowd."

* * *

Max stared at the dying embers while trying to sort out her thoughts. She took in the warmth coming from Alec's body and snuggled closer to him. The past week or so had its ups and downs, but Alec had always been right there with her, not leaving her to do his own thing but helping her with what he could. She knew that she felt something more towards him than friendship, and she sometimes got a feeling that maybe whatever she felt for him was returned. But could she actually have a relationship with him? Would he be as considerate in the future as he had been for the past week? Something told her that he would. 

Max bit her cheek, trying to decide if she should take the chance. The thing with Logan had turned out to be a disaster but then again Alec wasn't Logan. He was a smart-ass with an attitude, but who was also caring and oh-so attractive. Everything a girl could want.

_What have you got to lose?_

She turned around and almost had a heart-attack when she realized he was awake and watching her. He didn't say anything though; he just smiled at her and stroked her hair.

"Why do you have to be so perfect?" she mumbled against his chest. He chuckled.

"Nice to know you think of me so highly Max," he said. She hit his arm, but it was lightly, a far cry from the usual hard punch she usually gave him.

"Hmm, you must be getting soft," he remarked. "Because that definitely lacked the usual 'I'm going to kick your ass' vibe." He wiggled his eyebrows. "Then again, I'm so desirable you probably wouldn't want to damage me."

She groaned. It was just like Alec to say something like that, but then again, if he didn't she'd probably think something was wrong with him.

"You such an ass – " she started, but she didn't get a chance to finish because the next thing she knew his mouth was on top of hers and she couldn't form any sort of sensible thought.

He didn't push her. He kissed her fervently but he didn't force himself on her and she was grateful for that. When he pulled back he rested his forehead on top of hers, looking at her wide-eyed expression.

"An asshole, yeah I know. But you love me anyways," he said.

She ran her hands up his chest. "Is this your version of fun?"

He grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

A/N: Okeedokee, I'll let you draw your own conclusions as to what happened. LOL I know. I'm evil. Then again, this is a K+ fic. Next chapter's the last one guys. Feedback is much appreciated! 

Thanks to -

jracklesfan77 - Thanks!

LucreziaNoin86 - Thanks!

girlofcherrys - Thanks! Fab to have a new reviewer!

w1cked angel - Thanks! LOL They're not going to get completely together until the next chapter, which will probably be the last one. LOL And about what happened in the apartment, I'll let you use your imagination.

wildsky - Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

Caboodle - Thanks! If Max had said yes to Alec's proposal, I think the poor guy would have died of a heart attack.

MonDieu666 - Thanks! LOL Alec gets beaten just because he doesn't fight back. I mean, if he liked Max, do you think he would want to mess up her face? LOL

Mystic Fayth - Thanks!

Aur - Thanks!

Amy Lynn - Thanks!

Angel of Darkness231 - Thanks!

shygirl1 - Thanks!

HoneyX5-452 - Thanks! I don't know how I make it funny. I'm just very sarcastic in real life. LOL Sorry I haven't been reviewing lately, my internet's not working and I barely have time to go on ffnet with all my homework.

supernateral - Thanks!

poptart - Thanks!

elle6778 - Thanks! LOL Okay, I'll put the warning up.

Sea Fire - Thanks!

lori89 - Thanks!

Alana84 - Thanks!

L80bug - Thanks!

pola - Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer! Doesn't everyone love Jack?

Sarah - Thanks!

fee-kh - Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

Alec'sAngel494 - Thanks!

SitaTheLastVampire - Thanks! You're little cousin glares? LOL Thanks for the idea! I'm going to use it in the next chapter. Hehe. Want to know what happens when Logan tries to take care of Jack?

kyzhart - Thanks! Great to have a new reviewer!

Bitto - Thanks! Wonderful to have a new reviewer! Glad I made you laugh.

kez - Thanks! I love new reviewers!

Vkitty - Thanks! I love new reviewers! LOL I know what you mean about homework. It's like an avalanch.

Thanks everyone and please give me feedback!


	9. Mission Accomplished

A/N: Here it is guys. The last chapter. Now, don't you worry because I've got an idea for a sequel and I've already got the first chapter planned out in my head. It will kind of revolve around Jack but don't worry; there will be PLENTY of MA. (What kind of story would it be without some lovin'?) LOL Please give me some feedback on this last chapter and tell me if you have any ideas for the sequel.

* * *

Max groaned as she heard the phone ring somewhere in the back of her foggy mind. The shrill sound resonated in her ears and she moved her hands forward blindly, trying to find the phone.

"What are you doing?" Alec mumbled.

"Trying to find the damn phone," she muttered back.

"It might be a little easier with your eyes open," he said teasingly.

She groaned again and opened them, regretting it as soon as the light rushed in. She opened here eyes again, this time a little more slowly, and let them adjust. Finally she spotted the phone a little to her left tossed carelessly on the ground. As she reached over and picked it up, she surveyed her surroundings. Objects littered the floor and there were several broken cups scattered all over the floor. She looked back at Alec and he gave her a cheeky grin while he checked her out shamelessly. Rolling her eyes, she answered it.

"Yeah?" Max said, trying her best not to sound irritated.

"Hey boo, what's kickin'?" she heard her best friend ask.

"Not much," she said evasively. _Just broke some things, screwed around and yeah… that's about it. Not much of a lie._

She could almost see Cindy's skeptical smirk. "Well, keep your pants on… or off, depending on what exactly you've just been doing," Cindy said. "Don't freak out like those mommies is TV shows do, 'kay?"

"What?" Max said slowly.

"Little boo said his first words," Cindy said.

"Really?" Max asked, a small smile on her face. _I wonder what he said. _She shuddered. _I hope to the Blue Lady it wasn't Manticore._

"Now brace yourself," Cindy said. She paused. "It was bip, bip, bip."

It took a moment for this to register.

"Oh hell!" she shouted. "You have got to be kidding me!"

Alec stood up and came closer. "What? Did Jack raid her panty drawer or something?"

Max shot him a glare but he only grinned good-naturedly. She repeated to him what Cindy had said and he closed his eyes and pretended to bash his head against a wall.

"Careful. You need to save what brain cells you actually do possess," Max said.

"My son is a Normal clone," Alec said. "Finding out that White is a transvestite would be better than this."

Even Max had to crack a smile. "Well, we'll be sure to ask him the next time he tries to off one of us."

"Wouldn't that make him angrier?" Alec asked. "You know, that his whole secret is blown and all? Hey, you should let him borrow some of your clothes."

Max crossed her eyes. "You're such an idiot."

"Well, I have some things to make up for that, don't I?" Alec said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Ew. You two do realize that I'm still here and I can hear your kinky talk," Cindy said. "I may not have genetically enhanced hearing but I'm not deaf either."

"Sorry," Max said apologetically.

"Look, you guys gonna be busy for the next few hours? 'Cause don't get me wrong, I love the little guy, but Original Cindy got a date with Little Suki."

Alec's eyes almost popped out of their sockets. "Little Suki swings that way? I almost ended up dating her!"

"Alec, honey. There is a lot you have to learn about women," she answered. Max almost laughed at the look on Alec's face.

"So, can you get him or are you going to be P.D.A-ing all afternoon?" Cindy asked.

"Most likely the latter," Alec said. Max shot him another glare and he walked away, muttering, "I sleep with the woman and she's still scary."

"Why don't you drop him off at Logan's?" Max suggested. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

"Okay boo," Cindy said. "Have fun but don't wear yourselves out, aiight? Normal's in a real pissy mood 'cause it turns out his latest girlfriend's dating a 'younger man'."

"Would you stop with the dirty talk?" Max said, feigning innocence. "We didn't do anything except – "

"Have a nice tea party where you talked about golf and croquet, uh huh," Cindy said. "Right. I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"Manticore was in Wyoming and it was damn cold," Max said. "Does that count?"

She heard O.C. chuckle. "Later girl. Crash?"

"Maybe," Max said. "Bye." She hung up and spotted Alec staring at her from the kitchen.

"So," he started. "Are we going to have a really boring conversation about how nice the day is or are we going to get down to more important matters?"

* * *

Logan and Jack were in the midst of a stare down ever since Cindy had dropped him off. The really creepy thing was that Jack hadn't moved in the past 5 minutes and Logan was wondering if he was even breathing. So he broke the stalemate and moved toward the baby, putting his face down in front of Jack's. They were almost nose to nose and Logan smiled. _He's a cute baby, _he thought. That was before Jack reached out and pinched his cheek with one hand, pulled at his hair with the other, and yelled bip, bip, bip in his face. He started and jumped up with Jack barely hanging onto him, then he quickly deposited him on the floor. Jack started to giggle and Logan rubbed his sore scalp.

Just then he heard the front door click open and Asha walked in carrying a big box which she put down on the floor as soon as she saw Jack.

"He's adorable Logan!" Asha said, picking Jack up. Then a darker thought crossed her mind. "Wait. You and – you and Max couldn't've…"

"It's Alec's. Max and Alec's," he said with a grim voice. He watched her face fill with sympathy and he shrugged. "It's not as if they did it or anything. Jack was created at Manticore. I kind of get the feeling that they're together now. Max made that pretty clear."

"Right," Asha said. She swung Jack around and he giggled some more. Logan felt a little left out so he took Jack from Asha and spun him around the same way, but Jack just ended up bursting into tears. He wailed and wailed and Logan started panicking. He thrust Jack into Asha's arms and he immediately stopped crying. Logan scratched his head.

"I guess he's not used to me yet," he said. _Or maybe he doesn't like me. Hmm. Must be the Alec in him._

Asha put Jack down while she talked to Logan, and neither of them noticed him crawl towards the box she had set down. As she left, Logan turned around in circles looking for Jack, going from room to room calling his name.

Meanwhile, Jack was having the time of his life sorting through the various guns Asha had left behind. He picked one up that had attracted his attention, and he held it up.

* * *

Logan screamed when a bullet pierced a wall inches from his hand. Jack, realizing what he had done, put his hand to his mouth and started laughing.

"Ooh," he said, and he proceeded to pull the trigger several more times, leading Logan in a frantic dance to evade the bullets shooting at him in every direction. Logan ducked behind his couch, his breathing laboured. When all was silent, he cautiously peeked his head around the couch, but he frowned when he saw that Jack was gone. He shook his head, but when he turned around Jack jumped on him.

"Boo!" he yelled, and Logan screamed, his voice high pitched and girly.

"You okay Logan?" Bling asked, walking in.

Jack heard the new voice and came out from behind the couch, inspecting the trainer.

"Hey there little guy," Bling said. Jack stared at him then his face broke out into a smile as he decided that he didn't mind the new guy. He crawled forward and Bling scooped him up. Logan shakily got to his feet and pointed at Jack.

"Watch out. He's dangerous," Logan said. Bling laughed.

"This kid? Nah," Bling said. Jack put on his cutest face and Bling put him on his shoulders. Logan pointed to the various bullet holes.

"He shot up the whole place," Logan insisted.

Bling frowned and moved closer to observe him. "Hey, maybe you should get some rest. I think you're seeing things."

Logan nodded absentmindedly and went to his bedroom, still shaking his head.

"Want to learn how to kick some butt?" Bling asked Jack and he nodded eagerly.

* * *

A few hours later, Bling stepped through Alec's door with Jack on his shoulders, regarding the outrageous mess with a raised eyebrow. He put his jacket down on an overturned chair.

"Anyone home?" he asked. He heard a muffled laugh and then some cursing, and seconds later a disheveled Max came running out the bedroom.

"How're you doing Bling?" Max said, taking Jack from him. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Alright," Bling said slowly, still taking in all the mess. "Busy?"

Max straightened her shirt. "Me? Oh, nah. Nope. Not busy."

"Max! I can't find my pants!" Alec shouted.

Max cringed and the corners of Bling's mouth started to turn up into a laugh.

"Not busy, huh?" he said.

"Do you know where I put my – " Alec started to shout again, but Max blurred to the bedroom and a moment later Bling heard a thud then a few "ow's". Max blurred back with a smile. "Sorry about that. He was looking for his hair gel. You know Alec. Always has to look pretty."

"Sure Max," Bling answered. By Max's edgy behavious he could tell she wanted him gone but he was having a lot of fun.

_Way more than being around whiny Eyes Only._

"I haven't seen Alec in a while," he said. "Maybe I should go say hi." He started forward but she blurred in front of him, blocking his path.

"I think he's about to take a shower," Max said, and she blurred back to the bedroom, and a minute later Bling heard water running. "Yup," she said. "Sorry."

"Well, alright then," Bling said. "I guess I'll be going."

_Finally. I thought he would never leave,_ Max thought.

"Oh, that's too bad," Max said hurriedly. "Bye bye."

She shoved him out the door and then turned around when she heard squishy noises. A sopping wet Alec walked into the living room.

"Max, you shoved me in there with my clothes on," Alec complained. "This is my favourite shirt."

A sly smile made its way onto her face. "Well, take it off."

Alec grinned. "Shoulda known you'd do something like that."

Max kissed his grinning face but a noise startled them, and Bling walked back in with a not-very-well-hidden smirk.

"Sorry guys. I forgot my jacket," he said, and then he was off again.

"You do realize this is all his fault," Alec said, staring at Jack.

"Agreed," Max said. She leaned into him and kissed him again.

Jack smiled to himself.

_Mission Accomplished.

* * *

_

A/N: I hope you guys liked this. There is definitely going to be a sequel, and I've got ideas for it, but yours are always welcome. Please give me some feedback on how you thought this turned out.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story and I hope you guys keep your eyes peeled for the sequel which will be coming out shortly. I want everyone to know how much I appreciated each and every one of your reviews because they encouraged me to keep writing, just like they've encouraged me to write a sequel. So thanks everyone!

I'll just be responding to some questions or comments some of you said.

SitaTheLastVampire – I might be using some of the hilarious events in your family (e.g. glaring baby) in the sequel. Thanks so much for all your ideas!

Angel Of Darkness231 – Don't worry, you're getting your sequel. LOL

Mystic Fayth – I'm putting together a sequel so don't worry. :)

Bitto – LOL Remember that this is a K+ fic, but I think you can gather your conclusions as to what they did from this chap.

w1cked angel – LOL A saucer of milk and whips? LOL Ok. Wicked imagination there. Hehe.


End file.
